Two Lives, One Story
by ElizaOlivia
Summary: Quinn and Dianna switch places. Dianna and Lea are in an established relationship, everything with Quinn and Rachel is the same as the show. Perhaps eventual Faberry, idk, but definite Achele. Lea and Rachel help Dianna and Quinn get back to their worlds
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dianna. Diaaaaanna. Baby, please wake up."

The blonde cracked her eyes open, but then quickly snapped them shut as the light stung her. She scowled in the general direction of the person who was stroking her hair as she reached her hand up to shade her eyes. Trying again, things slowly came into focus and she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh thank God. We've been looking for you for an hour. What the hell are you still doing on set!"

She jumped back from where she sat, shocked to see the brunette she tortured with such a vengeance acting so personal with her.

"Berry! What are you doing here! What am I doing here! Wait, where is here?"

Her enemy helped her to her feet, worrying over every detail. The brunette completely ignored her outburst as she said, "Are you alright? Is anything hurt? Should I call a doctor? Should I call Telly and tell him to bring over a golf cart? Dianna, are you even listening to me?"

The blonde swatted her arm away and started brushing off her outfit. It was all slowly coming back to her. Going to the science room to fetch her binder. Noticing the glowing purple orb with the electrical bolts inside sitting on the counter. Slipping on the water. But it had been daytime when that happened, and the room hadn't been this brightly lit. She turned to the brunette, who currently had her hands at her side, sporting a rather well rehearsed pout.

"Look, I don't know what weird game you're trying to play here Rachel, but I'm really not in the mood." She looked like she was about to interject, but the blonde continued on, " I know we might have some sort of truce right now, but that does not make us anything close to friends. I helped you with Finn. Fine, whatever. But that does not mean I want to hang out with you or anything." She used air quotes over 'hang out.' "So if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home."

Quinn turned to leave but was met with the sudden and shocking realization that there was not in fact a door. That was not even a wall where a door should be. And then she proceeded to faint.

* * *

The blonde awoke with a groan, feeling the pain in her head with renewed vigor. She sat up, rubbing the evidential bump as she took in her surroundings. The science room. The lights weren't on, so she deduced that she must have fainted and a crew member turned them off without even noticing her. It's not like it was the first time she'd fallen asleep on set, but she was thankful that this time she was not awoken to a camera flash and the fear of alien invasion.

Gripping the counter for support, Dianna pulled herself up and made her way out of the room with what little night vision she had gained yet. But instead of finding the in-between of two sets, she found herself in the McKinley hallway. She didn't remember those two being connected today during filming, but she supposed someone could have moved them during her blackout. If she just walked to the end and turned the corner, she should be out and then she could figure out which stage door was closest. She really needed to get to her trailer for some Advil and a much needed cuddle with Lea.

Lea. She was probably worried sick. Dianna didn't have her phone considering how impractical the Cheerios outfits were, so she'd just have to hope Lea hadn't declared her missing or organized a search party yet.

Reaching the end of the hall, she found that it continued on, which was impossible because they didn't even have a set for that. Yet? Now she was really confused. Had the fall been that bad, was she possibly still dreaming? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a scuffle and giggle from a classroom off of this phantom hallway. Curious, she went to inspect and found Naya and Heather in a heavy makeout session on the other side of the door.

Typical. Always sneaking onto set when trailer sex became too difficult or bland. She wrestled with the decision to interrupt them and take their wrath, or figure out what the hell was going on on her own, but her selfish inclinations won out as she stormed through the door. They would forgive her considering the numerous times they had interfered with hers and Lea's "alone time."

"What the hell Q! A little privacy please!" Naya shouted at Dianna, but Heather said with a smile, "Hey Q."

Naya sat up, pulling Heather up with her. "Oh, and why weren't you at practice. Sylvester was pissed. Going on about all the tortures she has planned for you."

"She said she was gonna draw you with quarters." Brittany interjected.

Dianna was perplexed by whatever role-playing game the two were in the middle of, and would have none of it. "Look, this is cute and all, but my head really hurts and I can't seem to find my way out of here, so will you too drop the Brittana act and kindly escort me to my trailer?"

Naya looked like Dianna had just spoken Klingon and Heather just looked to Naya for answers. "S, is she okay? She's making even less sense than usual."

"Oh my God!" Dianna yelled, "Stop calling me Q, and stop calling her S. It's not funny anymore. I just wanna find Lea and go home!"

Naya slowly approached her, at least seeming to have dropped the bitch act. "Um, who is Lea? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something."

Fine, she would play along for now, as long as it meant she'd be in her girlfriend's loving embrace sometime tonight. "Lea. My girlfriend. About ye-high, brunette, stellar voice, addicted to coffee. Ring any bells."

"I think she means Rachel, S." Brittany said.

"Yeah, sure. Rachel. Whatever. Can you please just get me out of here so I can find her."

Naya's face was now angry again as she retorted, "Why do you want to talk to Berry? Has she finally infected you with her gayness? Haha, do you even want to make it hard for me to take your spot from you?"

Ignoring the hypocrisy of her gay joke, given the circumstances of their meeting, Dianna sighed and gave it her last resort, "Look...Santana. Can you please just get me out of here so I can meet up with...Rachel?"

Brittany jumped down from the desk, taking Santana and Dianna's hand and led them out of the room with a, "sure, why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

As Brittany led them out the front doors into the much chillier weather than Dianna had experienced since that Winter in France. She cowered back into the warmth of the school. None of this made sense. It was September in LA, it should NOT be this cold. And why the hell did the set suddenly morph into a fully functioning school. And why could she not let out all the various expletives she had wanted to shout for the last hour. Something was not right and Dianna couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Do you want us to drive you to Berry's house or are you just gonna take you own car?" Brittany asked as Santana had decided to give her the silent treatment since leaving the room.

This must be a dream. That's what it was, and the only way to wake herself up would be to find Rachel/Lea. That was how these dreams normally worked for her, but she'd never had to drive to the house before, so frankly, she had no idea how to get there. "Um, could you drive me? I, uh, kind of don't know where she lives."

* * *

Dianna found herself in front of the Berry residence, and it looked much different than the image of it she normally had in her mind. She made her way up the steps to the front door and contemplated whether to knock or ring the doorbell. In her dreams, she would normally just walk in, but this one seemed a lot more vivid and realistic than normal so she figured the usual social protocols should be followed. She rang the doorbell and heard a "one second, I'll be right there" from the other side. A minute later the door opened to reveal a short brunette in a white apron with gold stars. She didn't look as happy to see Dianna as she was to see her.

The blonde pushed her way into the house, beginning her rant. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I've made it to your house, and this is normally the point where I wake up, so can you just tell me how to do that so this dream or nightmare or whatever can just end?"

The brunette was shocked and silent. She guided her visitor to a stool and sat her down. "Quinn, I don't know what is wrong or what has possessed you to come to my residence of all place, but if you could please slow down and start from the beginning, maybe I could help you with your problems and then you can be on your merry way?"

Dianna took in a deep breath, already calmed by Rachel/Lea's presence. "Well, I was in the science room set practicing my staging for tomorrow's scene when I got distracted by one of those plasma balls. And I think I slipped on some water, and then I woke up later and it was all dark, and the sets weren't sets anymore, and so I think I'm still dreaming. Which means I need to wake up, and you need to help me do that."

The brunette nodded along and when Dianna was finished she asked, "what can I do? Quinn, I can't wake you up if you're not sleeping."

"Stop calling me that. Dianna. I'm Dianna. I don't care if you're dream Rachel, I don't want to be...her."

Rachel sighed and took a seat next to the blonde. "Okay...Dianna. Tell me what to do."

A smirk over took her face and she turned in her seat. "You could kiss me. That's how the prince wakes up Snow White."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: I got a lot of really nice reviews last chapter, so thank you, but I like to mix things up. So if you guys wouldn't mind giving me ridiculously mean ones for this chapter, that would be greatly appreciated. Whoever comes up with the most creative insults will get a mention in the next chapter.

**A/N 2**: Also, high five to anyone that actually read the author's note, because I for one never read them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Quinn thought her head couldn't possibly hurt anymore than it had, but she was wrong. At least this time when you awoke, it was to a much more comfortable position.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," the brunette said as she rushed to her side with a glass of water. "Here, take this."

Quinn took the small white pill from her and threw it back, following with a sip of water. "How did I get here?" she asked with a less malicious tone than usual.

Lea pulled a chair over and sat down. "Chord carried you, but don't worry, I made sure he didn't cop a feel or anything. That's my job." She leaned over to give the blonde a kiss, but Quinn pulled away, backing into the wall of the trailer and causing Lea's smirk to be replaced with a subtle look of hurt. She pretended that it didn't affect her and took a brief moment to collect herself.

"I see you're still angry, but I figured, given the circumstances you might want to put our argument off until tomorrow and just celebrate the fact you didn't die today." She clearly had hoped to get a laugh out of that and ended up sitting in silence with Quinn remaining pressed as far back from her as possible. She wasn't even angry about the near kiss, which in itself was confusing. Why wasn't she angry? She should be furious! But instead she was more depressed by her knee jerk reaction and confused by what Bizarro universe she had landed in. A universe where Rachel Berry wanted to kiss her, and she kind of wanted to kiss her back.

It wasn't really all that foreign of a concept though. In fact, it would probably explain her seemingly out of character agreement to help Rachel with her Fin-related insecurities, even though she was definitely the last person the brunette should have asked. But then that would make her kinda... No. Absolutely not. This was all because her brain was addled from the fall. Nothing else.

"Look. Rachel-"

"Lea," the brunette interrupted.

"What?"

"My name's Lea. Why are you calling me Rachel?"

"Um, because that's your name. Duh. Is this like some...method acting thing? Cuz you'd be crazy enough to do that."

"Sweetheart, I really think we should get you checked by someone. You're talking funny and-" Lea made a move towards the blonde, but quickly withdrew when she saw her retreat further into the trailer wall. It was tearing Quinn apart a little inside to see the pain she was causing the brunette, but her instincts weren't in sync with her thoughts or feelings. "Maybe you should just rest. We can go back to our apartment. I'm sure you'll feel better after some sleep."

"Our apartment? We live together?" Quinn asked as she relaxed her position.

Lea blushed and lowered her eyes to a strand of string she was playing with on her jacket. "Well, no. Not technically. But it's not like you ever actually sleep over at Alex's. I mean, you pretty much stopped visiting after the twelfth time you walked in on him and some guy in compromising positions. But we have to keep the network off our backs somehow."

Now she was even more confused. Alex? Who the hell was Alex? And were they friends, or dating, or what? And what network? What the hell was going on. Maybe she really did need some sleep.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Let's go...there. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning." Actually, she was hoping when she woke up she'd be back home in her own bed, putting this horrible dream behind her.

The brunette stood up to offer the blonde her hand, but thought better of it a moment later and pretended she was going for her jacket instead. "Well, um, follow me then. Don't forget your jacket."

Lea pointed towards a bomber jacket hanging off a chair, and Quinn gagged a little inside. She made a mental note to get rid of it the moment she could and find a nice cardigan instead. When she stepped out of the trailer though, she realized she wouldn't be needing a jacket at all.

"Dianna? Dianna? DIANNA!" Quinn looked over at the shouting, seeing the brunette beckoning her over. "You'll need your keys?" She said, pointing towards a car parked next to the trailer. "They're in your jacket pocket."

Quinn reached in a found the before mentioned keys and pressing the unlock button. The lights of the grey Audi before her lit up and she couldn't help but grin. So maybe the girl didn't have great taste in jackets, but there was nothing wrong with her taste in cars.

"So, I guess you should follow me. Or did you not lose the directions to our apartment along with all your memories in general?"

Quinn just nodded and threw her jacket into the passenger seat, taking her spot behind the wheel. The feeling of power surging through her was invigorating. Now _this_ she could get used to.

* * *

"So, this is our humble abode." Lea said as she tossed her jacket on the couch and threw her arms around in some grand gesture. She leaned down to pet a black cat that had started to rub itself against her leg. "Hey Claude, where's your sister?"

Quinn was too busy taking in the place. It was hers, well, there's. But there were no parents here to judge her. No father's to kick her out. No one could throw her out of this place for getting pregnant. And she could eat whatever she wanted. If she wanted bacon, then she would have some bacon. The realization was intoxicating.

"Um, are you okay. You have this really evil look on your face that you normally only get when you're messing with your tumblr followers." Lea shooed the cat away from her leg and approached the blonde with caution. Her hand was barely resting on her girlfriend's arm when she replied, "what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just...a lot to take in. You know?"

"Yeah, sure. So, the bedroom's this way."

Quinn smirked at how forward the brunette was being, but made her way to the indicated room anyway. Lea followed, glad that that sentence hadn't started an argument. The blonde plopped down on the bed, on her side even, and looked around the room as if expecting something to happen.

"Oh, um. You normally just sleep in your underwear, but I'm sure I can find you some sweats to sleep in if that would make you more comfortable." The blonde nodded and started looking through the drawers. Lea interjected, reaching into the bottom drawer and pulling out a pair of grey pants. Then she took a black shirt out of the third drawer down. She handed them to Quinn who surveyed the shirt. It said "Spring Awakening" in bright red font. She looked at the brunette with a questioning face.

"It's your favorite shirt. It was mine from the show. Don't you remember?"

Quinn shook her head, then just stood there glaring at the brunette. "Oh, right. I'll just let you change. I'll be in the living room. Call me when you're done."

The brunette slipped out and as soon as she was sure the door was closed and secure, Quinn started stripping. When she was happily out of the constricting Cheerios uniform, and in the much more comfortable makeshift pajamas, she opened the door, sticking her head out and calling, "I'm done. You can come back in now."

Lea jumped up from her spot on the couch. She had clearly been waiting there in silence. Alone with her thoughts. When they were back in the room, Lea looked down at the uniform draped neatly over a chair. "Oh, yeah. We probably should have returned those to costumes. Don't worry. Lou will probably just think we stole it again for..." Her speech died off midsentence, and silence overtook them once more.

Never okay with the awkwardness, Quinn filled the space, "So, I'm really tired. I guess I'll just get to bed. Um, goodnight." She turned away and slid under the sheets in to the middle of the bed. "Could you just turn off the lights off on your way out?"

Lea didn't move or make a sound. She just continued to stare at the spot the blonde had vacated. "Rach-Lea, will you please stop staring at me! It's creeping me out..."

The reply was barely a whisper and she didn't catch any of it. "Speak up," she practically growled and upon seeing the brunette's slight quiver, she changed her tone and repeated herself. "I'm sorry. Just, could you please say that again, but a bit...louder?"

She was nearly in tears as she obeyed, though still in a whisper, "I don't have anywhere else to sleep."

Realization dawned on Quinn. They slept together? In the same bed? Her and Treasure Trail? Okay, that was a little bit too weird for her. She wanted to tell her to go sleep on the couch, but the look on the diva's face was already tearing her apart inside. "Oh, okay. I'll just scoot over then."

The brunette seemed a bit shocked by this reaction. She started to take her shirt off, approaching the right side of the bed, but stopped halfway through upon seeing the look on the blonde's face. "No, it's okay. You don't have to be uncomfortable." At this, Lea turned around and resumed taking off her shirt, then her jeans. Quinn's breath hitched, she didn't realize THAT'S what Berry was hiding under her animal sweaters and plaid. And was that a tattoo she spotted?

"What's that?" she asked, reaching out to touch the music notes on the tan skinned, but quickly drawing her hand back at the slightest contact. It burned, but somehow in a good way. The brunette turned around, "what? Oh, this?" She slid under the covers as Quinn scooted over. "They're from 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' remember?"

Quinn fell back against her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Yeah, no, but I think they're pretty. I wish I had a tattoo. I think my dad would kill me if I got one though."

"But you do-" Lea stopped herself and fell back, mirroring the blonde's position. "Yeah, maybe you can get one when you're 18 and just put it somewhere he wouldn't see. Like your rib or something."

Quinn smiled, though the girl next to her didn't see. "Goodnight Ra-Lea. Sorry, that's just a little hard to remember." The brunette quietly chuckled and then replied, "It's okay. Goodnight...Quinn?"

* * *

**Dianna drives an Audi. Right? Or was that Lea? Idk, I really hope she does because accuracy is very important to me**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: In case anyone was wondering, this all takes place from the 8th of October and onward. I'm trying to match this up as much as possible with what we knew the cast was up to at the time.

**A/N 2: **awesomehamster from Livejournal wins because their comment actually made me tear up a bit. Brava (o?)

**A/N 3: **Semi-Christmas present, so...Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Very funny Quinn. Your not so subtle quip about my sexuality is very original. She has two gay dads, they must have raised her to be just like them as well. Because straight parents only raise straight children, so gay parents can only conceivably raise a gay child. I'm so glad you've-"

Dianna stopped her with a finger to the lips. "Babe, while I love your little rants about gay rights and what not, I really need to wake up now, so could you just kiss me and end this dream?"

The brunette seemed a bit thrown off by the contact, but persisted nonetheless. "Quinn, once again, this is not a dream. I don't know what elaborate prank you're trying to pull on me, but I'm tired and don't have time for this. So if you could just save this for later, I suggest you find your way home and give me a bit of reprieve for the day. My little ode to Finn was rather draining and I need to finish my "I love you" cookies in time for my required 8 hours of rest."

She stood up, pushing the blonde away and motioned towards the front door. "I'll show you out then." Dianna didn't budge. Just sat there staring at the brunette in stunned silence.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms in slight frustration.

The blonde seemed on the verge of tears as she finally spoke up, "I, um, don't exactly know where home is. I mean, I figure it's the Fabray mansion, or whatever. But I don't know where that is."

Startled, the brunette was finally beginning to understand the extents of this memory loss. "Well, I'm sure I can write you detailed instructions-"

"And I don't exactly have a car. Nay-Santana and Brittany dropped me off."

"Okay, well, if you just let me finish these cookies, I guess I can give you a ride to your house, or to the school to get your car."

The blonde's bottom lip started to quiver and her breathing was become rapid. Rachel rushed forward, placing her hands on either arm and looking her square in the eyes. Those hazel orbs. "Quinn. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what you need me to do."

At the contact, Dianna instantly calmed. She reached an arm up to wipe her eyes, avoiding Rachel's gaze. "I just, I just really don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave."

She had the strongest urge to envelope the blonde in her arms, but resisted, opting instead to slowly rub her hands against the smooth, porcelain skin. "It's okay. We'll figure this out. You can call your parents and see if they'll let you stay over. Then we'll deal with this in the morning. Okay?" She lifted Dianna's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Okay?"

The blonde sniffled and smiled, nodding in the affirmative. "Can, can you call them though? I don't exactly know the number..."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm pretty sure the number's in the school directory. One second, I'll find it. Could you stir this for me while I do that?" The brunette disappeared behind a pair of doors, as Dianna surveyed the counter before her. Earth Balance butter and egg substitute. It really intrigued her sometimes how similar Lea and Rachel really were.

* * *

"Your mom said it was fine and sends her wishes for your speedy recovery. I told her you were feeling too sick to drive and that I thought it best for you to just spend the night instead of her going through the hassle of coming to get you." Dianna smiled and whispered a thank you as she handed over the mixing bowl.

"I added some nutmeg. Le- my friend always adds it to her vegan cookies. It's kind of her secret ingredient."

Rachel bit her lip in a surprised smile and accepted the mixture. "Thanks. I just have to scoop these out and put them in the oven. You can watch TV if you want. The remote is on the table. Just press the power button and everything should turn on."

"I don't really watc- um, okay. Tell me if you need any help." She said as she retreated to the living room. Rachel was taken aback by the drastic change in the blonde's attitude since this afternoon. Maybe they were really on their way to become friends. After all, she hadn't been ostracized by Quinn for her Finn-related request. That must have been a good sign. And Rachel really wanted to be her friend. There was just something so...intriguing about her. This must be the first step.

* * *

"Quinn!" The brunette called out from the kitchen, "do you want a cookie?"

The blonde turned around from her spot on the couch. She had been searching for the FOX station, but it apparently didn't exist in this universe. Instead she found the normal channels, with the addition of a million musical themed ones. She had been watching a news report on the brutal murder of some girl who went by the pseudonym "awesomehamster" when Rachel had called for her. "What? Oh, yeah. Sure." She jumped up, turning off the television, and joining Rachel in the kitchen. "These are delicious. I told you nutmeg was the trick."

Rachel smiled, completely forgetting that the treats were originally intended for Finn. She just didn't have the heart to deny the blonde anything. "Thanks. I'm surprised you're even eating them. I was certain you would hold some disdain for their lack of animal byproducts."

"What are you talking about? I'm a veg- I eat anything. You know, I um, learned to be less picky after being homeless and whatnot." She was nervous as to whether the brunette would accept that answer or not, but relaxed when a nod was received.

Dianna knew she probably shouldn't be too concerned with Rachel knowing the truths of their situation, but she just didn't have the heart right now to shatter the girl's illusion. How would you like it if someone showed up and told you you weren't actually real? That you were the fantasy of some balding gay man who was clearly living his ideal childhood through you? And she knew for sure that Rachel would freak out if she became aware of the intimate knowledge Dianna had about every curve of her body or the way she sang when she came. It was a well known fact that Rachel Berry was annoyingly in love with Finn Hudson, and moreover, assuredly straight. That was the one big difference between the actor and the character.

"Yes. Well, I'll just finish cleaning up. Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me. I'm sure it'll become quite apparent which room is mine. I have some pajamas in the bottom drawer if you'd like to change out or your uniform. Just make yourself at home, I'll be right up."

Dianna nodded and grabbed another cookie before heading upstairs. She'd always imagined Rachel's door would have a large gold star emblazoned with her name, and was pleasantly happy that that fantasy at least was true. Pushing the door open, she saw the room she was quite familiar with. It had jokingly become the choice make out spot for the cast as it was the first set with a bed. When Finn's room was built, Lea had banished him, Heather, Naya and Mark to that room, claiming Rachel's as their sole spot.

She smirked as she looked at the hideous bed, remembering the countless times she and Lea had..._slept_ in it. In this world, the only action it had seen were tame trips to first base. The next thing she noticed was an actual bathroom, instead of a door that led to nowhere. Remembering why she was there, she starting opening drawers, finding actual clothes instead of empty space. She blushed upon opening the underwear drawer and finding far less kinky things than were in her own drawer back home. There was a black lace bra though.

Dianna pulled a pair of grey sweatpants out of the bottom drawer, then a pink Wicked shirt that read "Popular." She unzipped her uniform, laying it neatly on the back of the desk chair, then grabbed the pants. She was starting to pull them on when the bedroom door creaked open.

"Quinn, I've set up the guest room bed for you and I've found you a-" Rachel's eyes expanded to twice their size when she took in the half naked blonde before her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I should have knocked. I'll just leave and go find some place to die."

Dianna giggled. "No, it's okay. Don't be ashamed. Rachel. Really. You don't have to cover your eyes."

She had pulled on the pants when the brunette uncovered her gaze, taking in the shirtless girl before her. "Wow, I, you, um. There aren't even any stretch marks. I guess because you're so young you probably healed quickly."

She was taken aback, but played along anyway. "Yeah, I used a lot of Shea butter and that did the trick."

"Quinn, is that a tattoo? I thought that because of your Catholic upbringing, your parents would be opposed to such a defacement of your body, but I guess I was-"

Dianna looked down, realizing that her toned abs weren't the only thing that had travelled with her. I guess that meant a full body transference instead of just the mind. "Yeah, I got it for my mom. She always called me ' little lamb' because Mary had a little lamb."

"Oh, that's cute." She figured it was some Bible reference because she was pretty sure Quinn's mother's name was Judy. "So, the guest room is down the hall. And here's a toothbrush. There's a bathroom in there too."

Dianna didn't move. She kept shifting her gaze from the toothbrush and then to Rachel. "Actually, I was wondering if maybe, I could, um, stay here with you..."

Rachel was taken aback but oddly not opposed to the idea. "Oh, yeah. Of course Quinn. I understand that you probably don't want to be alone tonight. I would be perfectly fine with you staying in here. I'll just go get a sleeping bag and you can take the bed. You probably need a better night's rest than me anyway. Really, it's no-"

Dianna stopped her again with a finger to the lips. "You don't need to sleep on the floor. There's plenty of room for the both of us on the bed, and I promise not to kill you in your sleep."

Rachel hadn't even thought of that possibility and her eyes widened in silent surprise/fear. "I just really don't want to be alone, and I kind of need you right now. I know you don't understand why and you probably think this is some trick, but I swear I would never, will never hurt you. Ever. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and she truly did trust her. She didn't know why, considering there were no reasons in their past to warrant such faith, but there was something about this new Quinn that put her at ease. "I trust you. So, um, which side of the bed do you want?"

"You choose."

"I normally sleep on the right, but I'm fine with the-"

"That's perfect. I prefer the left side anyway." The blonde smiled and took her spot under the covers. Rachel soon followed, an equally bright grin overtaking her face.

"Goodnight Quinn. I hope you feel better in the morning."

Dianna smiled, fighting the urge to lean over and pull the brunette towards her. "Thank you Rachel. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** This time in the comments, I want you guys to tell me what you ship now: Rachel/Quinn, Lea/Dianna, Lea/Quinn, Rachel/Dianna...Lea/Rachel? Quinn/Dianna? It's not going to affect the writing, just something fun I thought I'd ask

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That felt really good. It was the only thought going through the blonde's head as she slowly stirred. Her neck was on fire, a soft pressure igniting every nerve. A soft moan escaped her lips and the pressure stopped, causing a groan.

"I see you're awake."

And then she froze. Who was that? Where was she? What was going on? Quinn slowly turned onto her other side and when she was met with the extremely close face of one Rachel Berry, her train of thought stopped.

"What the fuck!" She screamed as she launched back, toppling over the side of the bed. Her hands flew to her lips as she realized what she had just said. "How...What...That..." She shouldn't be able to say that. She had never been able to say that. Think it? Sure. But say it? Definitely not.

"Fuuuuck. Fuuck. Fuck." Her face split with a wicked grin. It felt so great to say, perfectly described the moment and every twisted thought that was going through her mind. Rachel just kept staring at her with concern, now kneeling on the bed.

"Di? Honey. While I love your newfound love for swear words, you're starting to worry me. First that whole 'thinking you were Quinn' thing last night, and now you seem to have become a sailor." She scooted towards the blonde, who was too busy testing out what other words she could utter. But when she felt the tan skin on her arm, she jumped back.

"Berry! Will you please stop touching me! It's one thing when we're watching a mother fucking.." pause to smile, "..sex riot, but it's another when in private. Wait, what am I doing here? Is this your room? Why the fuck am I in your room? Did you drug me or something.."

Lea cut her off with a hand to the mouth. "Ugh, this again? Dianna, you are not Quinn. I get that this is how you're trying to punish me for..."

"Shut up Berry! I am not Dianna. I am Quinn and you are Rachel, and you are going to get me the hell out of here before I become infected with your lameness...or whatever."

Two can play this game, Lea thought. "Oh, okay. If you're Quinn and I'm Rachel, then how do I know that you're the one who made the Glist and who got us the yearbook page, or that Shelby Corcoran is the one who adopted Beth?"

Quinn was stunned speechless. How did she know that stuff? "You must have...had me bugged or something. Yeah, that seems like something you'd do. Probably hired Lauren like you did that one time to catch us all not singing!"

"Okay, then how would I know that you wanted your kids to be able to look back at your yearbook and be proud, but not the bastard one you were carrying at the time? Did I bug your thoughts too?"

Rachel had her there. No one could know that.

"Quinn Fabray is a character on a TV show. She's not real! Your name is Dianna Agron. You're 24 years old. You were born in Savannah, Georgia. Your dad's name is Ronald, your mom's is Mary. You have a younger brother named Jason. So please stop acting like you're Quinn, it's not funny anymore!"

Lea fell back against the bed, hiding her face in her hands and she had clearly started crying frustrated tears. Quinn was simply speechless. Forming half sounds, and then clasping her mouth shut. Then, all of a sudden she took in a deep breath. "Right. Okay. So if you're not Rachel, and I'm not this Dianna girl you think I am, then we must have switched places or something. Like that string theory thing. Multiple parallel worlds." Lea was surprised at how quickly Quinn had figured this out. I guess being on the honor roll wasn't just a title.

"So we've got to figure out a way to get me back to my...world, and bring her back to yours. Do you think she's where I'm supposed to be?"

Lea lifted her head from her hands, wiping away the tear. "Um, I suppose she could be. Oh God, what if she's still passed out on set? What if something horrible happened to her? What if she's-"

"She's not dead," Quinn interrupted. "I mean, you can't think like that. Besides, if she were dead, wouldn't I cease to exist, or something like that."

Lea sniffled and nodded. But really, she didn't know how she would survive without Dianna. She was her rock. She kept her sane. She stopped her from murdering every last person who sought to get in her way. She just really loved her, okay?

"So, I think we should return to the science room, and figure it out from there."

Lea nodded and stood up. "It's your day off, but I'm sure nobody would mind it. You like to help the cameramen film anyway."

* * *

It was nearly noon when the two arrived on set. It was apparently going to be a long night though, so most of the cast wasn't there yet.

"I look like a train wreck," Quinn complained as she surveyed her outfit. "Your girlfriend has the worst fashion sense ever."

Lea giggled, "Stop complaining. We can't all wear the same outfit every day. Besides, I think it's adorable how fashion incompetent she is. You look fine."

Was that a compliment? Quinn blushed nonetheless. "Whatever. And I'm still hungry. All you had to eat was rabbit food. I mean, is it really that hard to have something edible in your kitchen!"

Lea grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards a row of trailers. "I told you. Dianna and I are vegans. We don't eat meat or animal byproducts."

"I mean, being a vegetarian is one thing, but not even eating eggs? That's madness. If I ever meet this Dianna chick, I'm gonna-"

Lea interrupted her, "Right, well, first I need to get into my costume, then check in the Brad. But I swear, after that we can go to the science room."

She wasn't even paying attention to her. Quinn hated it when people didn't listen to her. She was about to reprimand Lea for it when Kurt breezed by on a Razor scooter.

"Did you just say science room?"

Quinn scowled a bit, but did prefer what this Kurt-clone was wearing now over any of her Kurt's previous outfits. Jeans and a tee. Not the best, but still better than a skirt.

"Hey Chris. Yeah, Dianna and I were just gonna, we were going to..."

Chris cut her off. "Yeah, I think I get the picture. Too bad for you guys though. That set is shutdown. Apparently there was some electrical fire last night and half the place is torched. I guess you'll just have to wait. Don't worry though, they need it for a scene with Jenna and Harry, so it should be fixed within the...week."

Chris laughed and sped off.

"Well that's just great," Quinn said, throwing her arms up in emphasis. "Now how am I supposed to get out of this hell hole?"

Lea shot her a very sympathetic look. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. I promise. I guess for now you should just hang out. It'll probably be best if you don't leave my trailer. We don't want someone else to find out and have you committed or something."

They made their way into the trailer, and Quinn was taken aback by how glamorous it was. She could definitely see herself barricaded in here. Flat screen, mini fridge, couch. This could work.

"Woah, you must be some big time star in this reality. Is that a Playstation 3? They don't even have those in Lima yet!"

"What? Oh, yeah. I don't use that. Cory left it from our last trailer party. Do you play video games?" Lea asked as she hung her jacket in the closet.

"Well, no. Not really. I don't have time, what with Glee and Cheerios. But Puck and Finn are obsessed with them. They would be so jealous of you right now."

Yeah, Lea was _so_ excited that fictional characters were jealous of her. "Right, well, help yourself. I'm gonna go to wardrobe now. Please stay out of trouble, and um, don't leave the trailer. If you need anything, just call Telly. His number should be on your phone. And if there's an emergency, call me. Lea."

Quinn nodded and turned on the TV. "Yes, mom."

Lea sighed and left. Today was going to be an adventure.

* * *

Lea was getting a bit tired of waking Quinn up. If she had been Dianna, a kiss to the forehead or inappropriately placed poke would have sufficed, but Quinn seemed to be as deep a sleeper as she was. In the end, Lea resorted to simply shoving her off the couch.

"What the fuck!" Quinn yelp, rubbing her sore behind. "Do you have a death wish or something? I oughta-" She stood up, clenching her fists together.

"Yes. Anyway. I'm done, so we can leave now. I stopped by the science room set and Chris was right, it's completely trashed. We'll have to try again on Monday."

Quinn groaned. She was about to take her frustrations out on the pillow clutched in her arms when the trailer door swung open to reveal the last two people Quinn wanted to see. Santana, her hair not in the mandatory tight ponytail, barged in, covering her eyes and dragging a similarly positioned Brittany behind her.

"Hey, now stop whatever disgusting thing you two are doing and let us know when it's safe to uncover our eyes."

Brittany snorted and Lea rolled her eyes. "Naya, we're not doing anything. So stop fooling around. Now, if you could just kindly show yourself out, that would be greatly appreciated."

Naya removed her hand, and Heather did the same. Completely ignoring Lea's request, Naya said, "sorry, can never be too careful. So, First Wives Club? Yes or yes?"

She didn't even wait for a reply before making herself comfortable on the couch and pulling Heather into her lap. "Cool. So Jenna is finishing a scene with Harry, and Amber said she'd be right over but that we shouldn't wait up for her."

"And guess what I got," Heather piped in. She pulled a bottle of what was presumably a great vintage white wine from behind her back. Lea gawked. Quinn just looked confused.

"I don't drink," she said, earning her a gasp from the two people that had taken her couch, and a half hearted, and late one from the brunette.

"Di, you're joking...right? You didn't get the nickname 'drunkgron' by accident."

"Yeah, HeMo's right. Why don't you want to- Wait...are you pregnant! Omg, you slut! You totally are! Pettyfuck knocked you up and that's why you and Lea are fighting. Wow, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Isn't he gay?" Heather whispered to Naya.

Quinn face turned an angry red. "What! NO! I am not stupid enough to get pregnant twi-"

Lea interrupted her hastily, "What she means is, no, she's not pregnant, and that's not why we were fighting."

This clarification was followed by silence. It seemed their guests were waiting for an explanation as to why the blonde and the brunette had in fact had been feuding. Quinn didn't know, and Lea was definitely not going to forfeit that information.

"Right, so let's get our drink on ladies!" Lea grabbed the bottle from Heather and pulled Quinn along with her as she retrieved a bottle opener from the top drawer. She whispered in the blonde's ear, "Just drink a bit. I promise none of us will try to take advantage of you. Besides, Puck slash Mark is off doing promotion for his new album. You'll be fine. I'll protect you or something."

Somehow the close proximity of the Rachel look-alike calmed Quinn's nerves and she easily gave in to the request. Moderation. That would be the key. Simple moderation.

* * *

Turns out Quinn sucked at moderation.

"Yeah!" Naya goaded, "now that's the Dianna we love. You have no idea how excited I am for the Golden Globes. When drunkgron comes out for the cameras, fandom is sure to go crazy."

Naya (and Cory) were pretty much the only cast members who frequented the online Glee fandom. You could say Naya was a little obsessed actually. On a fairly daily basis she would be trolling the L Chat boards, or reading a Brittana fanfic. In fact, only Heather knew that it was she who was instrumental in starting the Brittana tweeting campaign. Rivera was a sly one, that's for sure. She also served as the bridge between for the other cast members.

Quinn turned to whisper in Lea's ear, "Why does Santana keep calling me 'drunkgron'?"

"It's Dianna's nickname. She actually has a lot that follow the same formula. Blank plus gron. Her favorite is highgron."

Quinn gasped, "She get's high! But that's illegal! Doesn't that go against her good Christian values?" It was meant to be a whisper, but her self control was falling as her blood alcohol level rose.

Lea snorted, "Um, she's actually Jewish."

And at that, Quinn spit out the sip she had been taking. Jewish! Jewish? Jewish! Like Rachel? The person who played her was Jewish! This was just too weird. Her father would be furious.

"Regardless of her religious affiliations, Dianna doesn't really follow the status quo." Quinn seemed to accept this answer and resumed her drinking.

"Heeeeey! Looks like the party started without me." It was Amber coming in the trailer, a bottle of Pinot Grigio in one hand and a box of Cheez-its in the other.

"Yes! Food!" Naya exclaimed as she popped up, relieving Amber of the cheesy snacks.

"What'd I miss?" Amber asked as she poured herself a glass.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Heather replied. "Well, Naya was telling me about her Halloween costume ideas, but other than that..."

Amber then turned her attention to Lea and Quinn. The blonde was too inebriated to take notice, so Lea had to fill in. "What? Uh, oh, nope. Nothing interesting with us either."

"I guess I should be glad you guys don't get up to much without me. Where's Jenna?"

* * *

Lea was now having trouble speaking through the yawns. They had been at it for the past two hours, gone through 4 bottles and failed to bitch about anything in their lives. Jenna never did show up. Everyone just assumed she was hooking up with Kevin somewhere, or had gone home like a sane person would at 11 PM. Amber was already passed out on the floor, cradling an empty wine bottle. Naya and Heather were overly fascinated with their own hair, giggling every time a strand fell from their fingers.

Lea turned to the blonde next to her, who seemed to be equally tired. She was propped up against the trailer wall, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Hey Rach, Rach. The room is really blurry. I think I'm going blind! Omg, I'm going blind! I'll never be able to see you again! Quick, Quickly, I want you to be the last thing I see, come here." She pulled Lea's face right in front of her own. "You're really pretty you know that? Yeah... Yeah! I know I make fun of your sweaters and stuff, cuz they really do suck by the way, but you, you Rachel Baaaaarbra Berry. You are beautiful." She sighed an utterly adorable smile overtook her face. "I'm really gonna miss seeing you when I go blind."

And with that, Quinn smashed her lips against Lea's in a rather sloppy and short kiss. When she pulled away, she tapped Lea on the nose and proceeded to collapse into her arms, mumbling about animal sweaters and knee high socks.

Lea smiled, "Okay, missy. Someone's had way too much. I don't think this body of yours has quite the staying power as Dianna's. Come on. Up. Yeah, that's it. We're going home."

She took Quinn's arm around her shoulder and helped the semi-conscious blonde out to the car. "But we've only just met," the blonde muttered. "Shouldn't you at least take me to a movie before we go back to yours?"

Lea smiled, choosing not to reply since she wouldn't remember anyway. By the time she got her buckled in, the girl was sound asleep, making a cute little mewing sound with each breath. Lea couldn't help but take a moment to watch her peaceful slumber. Even though she knew this wasn't her Lady Di, Quinn still got the same endearingly serene look on her face as she slept. It was this look that Lea loved most, though Dianna didn't know that. A single tear slid down the brunette's face as she realized she might never see her girlfriend again.

* * *

**Note: That was not meant to sound anti-Semitic at all, though each time I read it it can be interpreted either way**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **I think I kind of ship Rachel/Dianna, though Rachel/Lea/Quinn/Dianna will always be my OTP XD. But really, who wouldn't meet Dianna and eventually fall in love?

**Chapter Four**

Dianna had had the strangest dream, though not exactly a new one. While she often dreamed of herself as Quinn and Lea as Rachel, they normally would just "get it on" and then she would wake up. This time it had been a lot more vivid and realistic, with Rachel resisting her advances, instead of immediately falling into bed with her. Though they had fallen into bed, but in the most literal sense.

Now as she opened her eyes, she felt the familiar warmth of arms encircling her, and soft breath against the back of her neck. Thank God she had finally woken up, and she was eager to tell the brunette all about her dream, but for now she was content in just letting her sleep a bit longer. She pulled the arms around her waist closer as she searched for the clock to see what time it was. 5:57. Great. And it looks like Lea got a new alarm clock, because this one was definitely different. She also didn't quite remember if the night stand had always looked like that.

Dianna slowly turned herself around so she could look at the sleeping beauty beside her, trying as hard as possible not to disturb her. Wow, she was gorgeous. Dianna always thought Lea looked best as she slept. Without any make up or a care in the world. This was just pure...her, the person she loved. She pulled a strand of brown hair away from the diva's eyes, and was rewarded with a smile and tighter grip.

Dianna leaned forward to kiss those enticing lips. Lea loved being woken up that way, and Dianna wasn't opposed or anything. But then the alarm went off, and she didn't accomplish her mission. The brunette's eyes shot open, inches away from the hazel ones. She lurched back in shock, falling off the side of the bed and Dianna couldn't help but giggle at how cute it was.

"Babe, are you okay?" She asked as she waddled to the side of the bed, reaching her hand out to help the brunette up.

She took it, pulling herself to her feet but not letting go of the blonde's hand. "What? I, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for, you know. I knew I should have just slept on the floor. Um, I'll just go die in the bathroom now."

Dianna laughed and pulled a shocked Rachel to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Lea, stop messing around and just kiss me already."

No matter how enticing that offer kind of was, Rachel had to keep her priorities in order. "I don't know what you're playing at, Quinn, but I can assure you I will not fall for such a poorly planned and executed way of humiliating me. So I suggest we get changed, have some breakfast, and then I can take you home. I'm sure your mother is quite worried, and if we hurry I can even make my ten AM ballet class in time."

Okay, now Lea was just being annoying. It was one thing to act like Rachel during their Faberry fantasy sex, but when she wasn't even kissing her, the fun was lost. "Lea, I don't know if this is some acting exercise or weird way of apologizing for taking Theo to Paris instead of me, but I much prefer Lea to Rachel...even if that whole 'Catholic school girl" thing is kind of hot."

Rachel's face had switched from frustration to confusion. "Quinn, I don't know who this Lea girl is, and I think that 'Catholic school girl" quip was a subtle way of saying I look hot, so thank you, but we really need to get moving before the day is wasted away. Do you want to use the bathroom first, or should..."

"Oh my God Lea! You are not Rachel Berry! You are Lea Michele Sarfati!"

Rachel put on her best fake smile. "Quinn, I can assure you I am no such person."

Dianna fell back against the bed in frustration. "Yes you are! You are 24 years old. You've been acting since you were eight. You were in the Tony Award winning show, 'Spring Awakening.' You're an Emmy nominated, SAG Award winning actress. So, I forgive you, okay. I'm over it. Do whatever you want with your beard, just please stop pretending to be Rachel Berry!"

And awkward silence overtook the room. Then soft giggles permeated. Dianna couldn't help but smile, the whole situation was kind of funny. At least Lea had finally given up the game.

"I have a SAG Award?" giggle "I was on a Broadway show?" giggle "I'm 24?" giggle. "Maybe you're not all that bad Quinn."

Fuck.

"Oh my God! You really think you're Rachel!" Dianna threw her arms up in frustration, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, of course, silly. That's because I am. I'm Rachel and you're Quinn, and you fell yesterday, which clearly addled your brain resulting in our rather humorous conversation this fine morning. So if we could just get back to that schedule of events I was detailing earli-" Rachel reached out her hand for Dianna's, trying to pull her off the bed. The blonde didn't budge.

She was too busy with her own thoughts. What was going on? And why was she on the Rachel's bedroom set? What if... No. That would be impossible. Absolutely impossible. But then again... No. Stop thinking that. This was all just a dream or hallucination or something. That was it. She must have smoked a bad joint and now she was paying the consequences. But what if, just if, she had somehow...transported? teleported? phased? into the Glee world. What if this was somehow kind of real? Fucking awesome. She'd be like Alice, falling down the rabbit hole...but more of a celluloid hole. So like Tron, or that Scooby Doo movie.

"Quinn? Quinn? QUINN!" The blonde was startled out of her thoughts and finally noticed the brunette yanking on her arm. "Will you please get up? We're already running behind. Dianna pulled her down instead and then turned to the diva with crazed eyes.

"You're Rachel, right? Rachel Berry?" The brunette nodded. "And I'm Quinn Fabray." And again. "But what if I told you I wasn't Quinn Fabray, but my name was Dianna Agron and I was from a world where you were a character on a television show, portrayed by the girl I'm madly in love with." Rachel looked like she was about to interrupt, but Dianna continued on before she could. "No, seriously. I can prove it. Um...if I weren't telling the truth, how could I know you kissed Finn in the auditorium while he and Quinn were still dating?"

"Simple. Finn must have told you."

"Right. But he didn't. And you kissed him again at the bowling alley. But never mind. Let me think."

Dianna starting biting her lower lip, deep in thought, and Rachel couldn't help but blush. The blonde looked kind of adorable when she did that.

"How about that you developed this random crush on Mr. Schuester and even showed up at his house? Or that you're the one that got Sandy Ryerson fired."

Rachel sighed. "Quinn. In all these situations, there were plenty of other parties that could have attested to the events happening. I don't see how this prov-"

Dianna shushed her. "Okay. When you were taking school pictures last year and Finn didn't show up, you sang that song in your head. _When you're smiling, when you're smiling. The whole world smiles with you._"

This time Rachel was speechless.

* * *

It took ten minutes and a tall glass of water to calm Rachel down. Dianna was soothingly rubbing her back. "So, you're really not Quinn?" Dianna nodded and Rachel gulped. "And I'm not real?" A single tear trailed down her face.

Dianna pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear. "You're real to me. I'll tell you a secret. You're kind of my favorite character. And not just because you look like my gorgeous girlfriend, but because you have so much heart and I think I relate to you the most." She could feel the brunette smile against her neck. "So look, we're gonna fix this. We'll go back to that science room, and recreate the chain of events or something like that."

Rachel kind of didn't want this new Quinn to leave. She preferred her a lot more to her version. Sure, she'd maybe had a thing for Quinn. Once. For a fleeting moment. But Dianna made her feel special. Wanted. Something no one else in her life had ever bothered to do. Too bad her heart belonged to another. And the irony of it was that person was basically her twin.

"Who knows, maybe all I have to do is tap my heels together and say 'there's no place like home.'"

Rachel smiled and turned to her, "You've seen the 'Wizard of Oz'?"

Dianna snickered. "Rachel, _everyone_ has seen the 'Wizard of Oz." Wanna know something funny?"

Rachel replied with a bashful nod.

"You're actually playing Dorothy in an animated version."

The brunette's smile increased tenfold. She took Dianna's hand in hers and started bouncing on the bed. "Really! That's my favorite movie. Well, after 'Funny Girl' and 'the Sound of Music,' but it's still up there. Am I super famous where you're from? Does everyone love me? Omg...do I have a star! On the Walk of Fame, do I have a star on the Walk of Fame?"

Dianna smiled. Rachel was just as adorable as Lea when she was obsessing. "Yeah, Rach. You're a big star. You took over Broadway, and now you're taking over television. Oh, and you always win the 'Most Fashionable' title."

Rachel's eyes lit up, that last part seemed to be the most intriguing to her. "They think I dress well? No one mocks me, or calls me names? Do people get slushied where you're from?"

"Well, no. That never really happens, though I heard some people started doing it after seeing the show." That seemed to sadden Rachel. She really did have such a big heart, despite her singularly selfish goals in life.

"I wish I could live in your world. I wish I could go with you. Lea seems to have everything. Fame, fortune, you..." She shied her eyes away, pretending the busy herself with straightening the comforter on her bed.

It was then that Dianna realized just how much Rachel would miss her when she left. It broke her heart a little bit to think about it. "Rachel?"

Rachel had hugged a pillow to her chest and buried her face in it. At the sound of her name though, she looked up. "Huh?"

"Rachel, do you like Quinn?"

She blushed and reburied her head in her pillow. She mumbled something that Dianna couldn't possible understand, given the object blocking her mouth. "Rachel, honey, you have to uncover your mouth and say that again."

Rachel turned her head, refusing to sit up. "I said, I don't know. It's not that I'm opposed to the idea of liking a girl, and I would of course admit to finding Quinn attractive, but we've never really had a conversation that didn't involve her insulting me or accusing me of having ulterior motives."

Dianna tucked a bit of Rachel's hair out of her face. "Well, trust me. If any bit of me shines through, I'm sure Quinn feels the same. I can't tell you how many times I got in trouble with Ryan for shooting Lea longing gazes from across the choir room."

Rachel had no idea who this _Ryan_ guy was, but all she was focusing on was that Quinn kind of, maybe, sort of, might have a crush on her too. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Dianna replied and then kissed Rachel's nose. "I mean, what's not to like?"

The brunette blushed. Why couldn't Quinn be as open and touchy feely as Dianna was? If she didn't try hard enough, she could really see herself falling for this blonde as well.

"Right," Dianna said, clasping her hands together and popping up from the bed. "Let's get some breakfast and then find a way to sneak into the school. I make a mean vegan pancake. You're gonna fall in love."

"Oh, I think I already am," Rachel muttered just enough that Dianna didn't hear her. The brunette smiled to herself. _And_ she was a vegan. Could Dianna be more perfect?

"Are you coming?" The blonde asked as she held her hand out for Rachel to take. "I think I'm also going to try to make them into shapes. You'll want a star of course, I know how much metaphors mean to you. I think I'll try for a..."

Okay, maybe she could get more perfect.

* * *

"I saw this on the Discovery Channel once." Rachel was fiddling with a window on the side of the high school while Dianna kept watch. The whole scene was all a bit ridiculous. "Just stick this here, twist like this, and..." The window popped open and Rachel let out a shriek of joy. "Dianna! Dianna! I got it!"

Dianna turned around to see the brunette's handiwork. "Woah, good job Rach. I figured with your extensive knowledge on crack houses, you'd probably know a bit about picking locks. And I guess I was right."

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face, overwhelmed by the joy she felt from pleasing the blonde. "Give me a boost?"

Dianna stuck her knee out and Rachel made her way through the window, falling on the other side.

"Rach, Rachel, are you okay?"

A groan. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't think about that part."

"Okay. One sec, I'll be right over."

Rachel heard some scuffling and then the distinct sound of feet hitting the floor. The next thing she knew, the blonde was by her side, checking her over for injury.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Do you think you can stand? God, this was such a stupid idea. I'm sorry for dragging you into this Rach, what was I thinking? If anything happened to you I don't...I don't know what I'd..."

Rachel was flattered by how much the blonde cared about her. It was kind of a foreign concept. Even though she was dating Finn, he never seemed to worry about her feelings unless they interfered with his own.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry. Just a little bruised maybe." The brunette made to get up, wincing a bit.

"I never should have brought you into this. It was stupid. We can just go ho-"

Rachel interrupted her. "No, it's fine. Really. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Dianna beamed. "Thanks, that really means a lot."

* * *

Dianna took the steps two at a time up to the second floor. She was excited to find the science room, get home, and be with Lea again. At least the consolation was she got to hang out with Rachel Berry for a day, but regardless, she really missed her girlfriend and couldn't wait to be back in her arms. Rachel didn't seem to be as enthusiastic about getting her home though. Which really didn't make sense to Dianna. Wouldn't that mean Quinn would be back and then Rachel could tell her how she felt and then they could fall madly in love? What was not to like about that scenario?

Maybe the fact that Rachel was slowly falling for Dianna. The whole thing was really messing with her mind. Dianna looked like Quinn, down to the last freckle, but was openly sweet and kind. Whenever Rachel and Quinn had a conversation, it was more of a debate. But every so often, Rachel thought she saw something underneath. A flicker in her eyes, a hesitation in her voice. It was for moments like these that the brunette held on. She just knew beneath that tough exterior beat the heart of the real Quinn. And she hoped that this person would be worth the wait.

Another part of Rachel thought she wasn't even good enough for Dianna's affections. Somewhere else, in a world separate from hers was a girl who looked like her, sang like her, but was so much more than her. She was truly deserving of this golden goddess. Rachel was just a Lima loser.

"Hey, you coming?" The call came from the top of the stairs and shook the brunette out of her musings. She nodded, smiled and sprinted up the steps. This turned out to be a stupid idea though when she tripped over the last one. Luckily the blonde was there to catch her.

"Well, you're as clumsy as Lea. That's for sure."

It both hurt and comforted her that there was some part of her that reminded the blonde of her doppelganger. Even such a trivial bit. "It's, um, at the end of the hall," Rachel instructed, trying to remember their task.

Dianna smiled and held her hand out for the brunette to take. "Well, come on then."

She took it and found herself instantly being dragged down the hallway, their running turning into a skip as giggled over took them both. It was the one time Rachel had been glad to be in the halls of McKinley High.

* * *

"Okay. I was lying here, watching the planets revolve, then I," Dianna jumped up and skipped over to the counter. "Then I made my way over here. And, and there was this orb filled with electrical sparks. You know, those purple things that when you touch them, the bolts are attracted to the discharges in your fingers."

Rachel just nodded along.

"So I was touching it, and then scooted a bit closer, leaning my elbow on the countertop." The blonde mimicked her previous actions. "Then I, I heard a commotion somewhere on set. I jumped back, startled, and slipped on a puddle of water. Next thing I knew, I was here."

Rachel sat herself down on the top of one of the desks. "Okay. So should we just recreate the chain of events. I think Mr. Blank stores the plasma ball, that's what they're called, in his cabinet." She made her way over to the closet behind the teacher's desk. It fortunately wasn't locked. "Here we go. And I suppose we'll need some water." She filled a beaker with water from the tap and splashed it over the floor.

Dianna smirked, the scene was set. "Hopefully this works, otherwise the bump on my head will be for nothing."

The brunette was secretly hoping it wouldn't work, but she'd never let on.

Dianna position herself so that she was touching the plugged in plasma ball and standing beside the spilled water. Rachel was standing next to her, waiting with baited breath.

"Here goes nothing," the blonde declared, stepping into the puddle. Instantly she felt a warm glow overtake her. It quickly turned painful though and she screamed out as the sensation of a million needles poking her enveloped her.

"Dianna! What's wrong!" Rachel asked, panic in her voice. She reached out to comfort the blonde. The moment their skin met, Rachel felt the same pain Dianna was experiencing.

The next thing she knew, they were both in the science room. Lying flat on their backs, in the darkness.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Here's the dealio. Time in the Glee world passes slower than in the real world. So while it's been a week for Lea and Quinn, it's only been a day for Rachel and Dianna. That's why you're gonna get two Lea/Quinn chapters now. I did this time ratio because I felt like Quinn needed more time to come to terms with her feelings for Rachel. Also, I hate writing any Glee characters besides Rachel and Quinn (And maybe Puck).

**A/N 2: **Question: If you could date one of the characters in this story, would you choose Lea, Dianna, Rachel or Quinn?

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

They had the rest of weekend off and Lea took it as an opportunity to show Quinn all the acting Dianna had done. The kiss of course was forgotten in a drunken haze, though Lea still had a perfect recollection.

"Okay, so this show is called 'Heroes' and it's-"

"I know what 'Heroes' is." Quinn was sitting, bored, on the couch. It was all kind of freaky to see herself do things she didn't remember doing, even though she realized it wasn't actually her.

"Oh, um, you're bored. Aren't you?" Lea set the DVD down and fell next to Quinn on the couch.

The blonde's heart broke a bit as she took in the depressed visage of the girl next to her. "No. This is really great Lea. I just, it's just a little weird to watch all these videos of...me, when it's not really me. I don't know. Could we maybe watch some," Damn, what's the name of that show? Oh yeah, "Glee. That's it, right?"

Lea giggled and Dianna looked mortified. "No, no. That's right. I'm not laughing at you. I just got this really weird vision in my head, that's all. But, no. That's a wonderful idea. Let's do that. I have the DVDs around here somewhere."

She then proceeded to get on her hands and knees, searching the apartment. "Ah ha! Here it is!" Lea proclaimed, pulling it out from underneath a fallen cushion. "So, I guess we'll start with the Pilot. That okay?"

Quinn nodded and leaned further back into the couch, pulling a blanket over herself and flinging her legs over an ataman.

* * *

"Wow, this show makes us look a lot better than we actually are, and I swear I haven't heard anyone in Glee sing half these songs before."

Lea smiled, reaching for a handful of popcorn. "Yeah, those are dream sequences. It's all a bit ridiculous, the idea that you could crank out that many songs in such a short amount of time."

Quinn just blinked at her.

"What?" Lea asked defensively.

"Um, we actually do do that many songs a week. You'd be surprised by how...persuasive Rachel can be. Though our choreography is a lot less involved and we don't always wear costumes."

Lea fought back a laugh. "Okay, next episode then? This one's great. It's the one where Kurt and the football boys do the Single Ladies' dance and we find out you're pregnant."

Quinn grimaced.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Quinn. That was really horrible of me. I just, I forgot, I. Um do you miss her?" She had scooted closer to the blonde, contemplating which level of intimacy would be appropriate for the situation. She settled on a hand to the shoulder.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Yeah. Every day. It's just, you know, you never really. I mean-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lea cut her off, understand that the blonde didn't actually know how to articulate what she felt. "If it helps, I know you're gonna see her again. I mean, Ryan said we would see Shelby and Beth again."

She smiled through her tears, but soon lost her grip. Lea instantly pulled the sobbing girl to her. "Shh, it's okay."

Quinn was spluttering through her tears as she cried into Lea's shoulder. "I just. She made me a better person. You know? And now she's gone and I feel like there's nothing keeping me grounded. It's horrible, it's, it's a horrible thing to say, but she was kind of my excuse for being nicer. And now I just, I go around hurting people for the hell of it. Like, maybe if they're the ones in pain, I won't be. But it, it doesn't work like that. Does it? I just feel more and more alone. And-"

She continued to vent and Lea continued to comfort her. It just all felt so...right. Even though she'd only known the person in whom's arms she currently resided for a couple of days, she trusted her completely. It was a stark contrast from how guarded she normally kept herself.

"Right. Well, we don't need to watch this episode, or anymore if you'd like. I'm sure there's something else we can occupy our-"

'No. No. It's fine. Really. I want to see it." Quinn sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's...helpful."

Lea grinned and pulled Quinn to her side, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

They were on episode seven and Lea was sound asleep on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde had her arm tightly wrapped around the girl and she was too busy watching the rise and fall of the brunette's chest to pay much attention to the episode. She perked her head up though at the sound of Rachel's voice. She remembered this day. Arguing with Rachel in the halls. Deep down Quinn knew she wasn't actually jealous of Finn's attraction to Rachel, but of Rachel's for Finn. It took till now to realize that though.

"What the hell!" Quinn shrieked, flailing in her spot. The sudden movement woke the brunette who starred up through bleary eyes.

"Wha-what! What's going on? What's wrong!"

Quinn had paused the screen and just pointed to it for explanation. Lea was met with the image of Quinn, surrounded by football uniform clad cheerleaders, dancing and singing on the stage. She couldn't help but giggle. There had been multiple occasions where she and Dianna had had a laugh about how gay that scene was.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

Quinn just kept gesturing and spluttering. "I, it, that. That's a private fantasy! Why is that, why can everyone. I mean, millions of people have seen that?"

Now Lea got it. "Oh! I can see how that might be...embarrassing. That's kind of the downside to the dream sequences. Don't worry, only a very select part of the viewers actually realized the, uh, true meaning behind it."

By this point, Quinn had her head buried in her hands, wishing for a swift death over the sheer agony of this moment.

"Hey, hey. Honey, it's okay." The blonde lifted her head at the pet name.

"Why can't I have her life?"

Lea just looked confused. "Who are you tal-"

"Dianna, I mean. She has everything I can't have and more. Real friends, freedom, success, love." She had nearly said "you," but stopped herself.

Lea guided a piece of Quinn's hair away from her eyes, stroking the side of her face. "You can have those things. You just have to grab them. I mean, you have everyone in Glee. I know they could be awesome friends. And you're 16. Just study really hard, get into a college far, far away from Ohio and then be free. Follow your dreams. I know you have it in you. You're Quinn fucking Fabray! You can do anything. So success? Hell yeah."

Quinn couldn't stop the smile forming across her face, fighting back tears as well.

"And as for love, I know you're gonna find it because anyone would be lucky to be with you. You're smart, honor roll remember? And you're absolutely gorgeous, no one can deny that. You're determined and driven, funny and kind."

The blonde looked up skeptically at the kind part.

"Yes. Kind. You got Glee that page in the yearbook, and you sacrificed your own happiness so your daughter could have a wonderful life. You might think no one can see past your rough exterior, but you'd be surprised how many people can see the real you. Rachel can. I think that's why she always forgives you."

Quinn shot up in her seat. "Berry! I don't. Why would you. You don't know what. I mean." She crossed her arms and slouched back into the couch. "I'm not gay."

Lea laughed. "I never said you were-"

Quinn nervously bit her bottom lip, then quickly replaced the look with a scowl. "I dated Finn, and had a freaking baby with Puck!"

Lea cut her off. "Uh huh. Yep. Whatever you say. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She shot her a joking wink and nuzzled back into her shoulder. "So, can we get back to the show now, Miss I'm-not-gay?"

Quinn decided to ignore that last bit, turning to learn her head on the brunette's. "Yeah, whatever. If it'll shut you up."

* * *

They'd made it through episode nine when Lea's stomach started to rumble. She chuckled from her position on Quinn's lap. "I guess we should have dinner then. We can do take out since all I really have is vegan food and you're the pickiest person I've ever met."

Quinn scowled down at her. "Yeah, take out is fine. What were you thinking?"

"There's this great Chinese restaurant Di and I order from a lot. I'll get the menu." Lea sat up, and exited to the kitchen. Quinn suddenly missed the pressure on her lap.

"Found it!" Lea sang, returning with the promised item. She handed it to the blonde.

It really was true that they ordered from there a lot. Lea just instructed them to prepare her usual, but that "Dianna" wanted chicken and egg noodles with her chow mien. "Yeah, I know. She's just having some weird craving, so we'll forgive her this once."

Lea returned the phone. "It'll be here in 30."

Quinn nodded and looked around awkwardly. Now what? Did they keep watching? "So, um, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Lea turned to face her, sitting cross legged. "We can go back to watching, if you want. Or, I don't know. What do you normally do in your free time?"

Quinn worried her bottom lip. "Um, I watch Myspace videos, or hang out with Santana and Brittany. I guess I read a lot too."

The brunette jumped up, startling the girl next to her. "That's perfect! Dianna loves to read. She leaves books here all the time!" She beckoned for the blonde to follow her and they made their way to a second bedroom next to the one Lea and Dianna use. The door opened to reveal stacks and stacks of books.

"We don't really use the second bedroom, so we just store shit in here."

And there weren't just books. There was a row of cameras atop an antique cabinet. A large empty tank with filters and other various accessories. And a mini grand piano in the corner. Quinn walked over to it and began to finger the keys, wishing she knew how to play.

"Do you play?" She asked the brunette.

"No. It's Dianna's." Lea laughed. "I may be able to sing, but instruments are simply not my forte. She's really great though. I wish you could see her play sometime. The music just...envelops her and it's absolutely magical. I don't even know how to do it justice." Lea's eyes were suddenly shrouded in a distant gleam.

Once again Quinn felt the bitter sting of envy overtake her. She wished she could be as good and talented as her counterpart, she just didn't know how.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The brunette was at her side, rubbing her back and looking concerned. The blonde hadn't even realized her eyes had begun to water.

"I, it's just. Dianna seems to have it all. Everyone loves her but I'm just, I'm so...alone. I don't have anyone. Not really."

By this point, Lea had the blonde in a side hug. "Hey, you could. I mean, I like you." She looked up at this confession. "You just have to be a little bit more...open sometimes. Let someone in instead of always shutting people out."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Definitely. And think about it this way, there **is** a lot of Dianna in you. I mean, she kind of plays you and all. Plus, hey, I'm your friend. I'm here for you. So I guess you're really not alone."

Quinn smiled and started twisting nervously in her spot. "Thanks Lea, but you're not gonna be there when I go back. I mean, you can't come with me."

The brunette sat her down on the piano bench, sitting down beside her. "Yes. That's true. But I'm kind of there. Because while you're a bit like Dianna, Rachel's a bit like me."

She really was right. Lea and Rachel were a lot more similar than she and Dianna. And maybe, just maybe, Rachel could be the Lea to her Dianna? No. That was ridiculous. Was it? "Lea..."

Lea took Quinn's hand in hers. "Yeah?"

"Um, remember early when we were talking about Rachel and I was like..."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Quinn was avoiding her gaze and worrying a loose strand of string on her pants. "Well, I think I kind of lied."

Lea calmed Quinn's hand. "About which part."

Quinn was now stroking the back of Lea's hand instead of fidgeting with the string. "About the um, about the..." Lea lifted Quinn's chin so she was staring directly into those hazel eyes of hers. "About not being gay."

The brunette let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and enveloped the blonde in a bone crushing hug.

"You're not...surprised or anything?" She spluttered, trying to get much needed oxygen to her lungs though Lea was making it incredibly difficult. She released her, resuming her position of holding the blonde's hands.

"Surprised? What? No! Are you kidding? I love Faberry so mu-"

"Fa-what?"

"You don't know...Oh, of course. You wouldn't. Faberry. It's the super adorable combination of Fabray and Berry."

"Wait. People call us Faberry? Like Finchel or Puckleberry?"

Lea grimaced. "Yeah, sure. But never mind that. So what are you going to do? Are you gonna tell her? How are you gonna tell her? Oh my God! You should sing her song! She'd love that. We have to find you a song. One sec, let me get my computer!" She hopped up and skipped out of the room, leaving Quinn in utter confusion. A wide grin then spread across her face. Such a weight had been lifted and the world hadn't ended. She happily followed the brunette, excited for what could happen next.

* * *

**So she didn't exactly say she was gay, but it's a start. You get another Quinn/Lea chapter next though, and I hope you all have a wonderful New Years. Don't die.**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Let's assume for a second that Lea also went to Europe for New Years, because that's what I was betting on. The rest of the timeline stuff is accurate based on paparazzi photos from the week this story takes place. Remember when Dianna was sick? Well, in this telling, she wasn't. She was Quinn, and staying home pretending to be sick. And Dianna did appear once that week, out in West Hollywood. Everyone was commenting about how she looked like Quinn, so that part wrote itself.

**A/N 2:** This time I want you guys to tell me song you think Quinn should sing to Rachel. I already have mine, and I bet many of you won't know it (it's old school Broadway), but I still like hearing your suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Lea decided it would be best if Quinn stayed home sick for a few days. Hopefully the set would be fixed in time, and they could get her home before the blonde was absolutely required to go to work. Sure, she could play Quinn very easily, she was the blonde after all, but the less interaction with other people, the better. The worst thing would be for someone to get suspicious and start meddling. Lea had been nervous enough when the girls of Glee had hijacked her trailer for First Wives Club. Quinn had had to come to set only once to film some background scenes while Gwyneth was still there, but it didn't require much. Just watching in the crowd or dancing in the backdrop.

The brunette was quite surprised by the blonde's new demeanor, a result of their weekend chat. The Quinn she thought she knew would never have agreed to do anything that didn't involve improving her image. Lea now came home to cooking, cleaning, or music. The blonde had left the safety of the apartment only once the whole week. When Lea saw the paparazzi photos the next day though, she berated the girl for 1) wearing her hair too "Quinn-like" and 2) not informing the brunette about her lunch plans. Quinn decided then and there to just stay in and surf the web for the remainder of the week.

Over dinner one night, Quinn recounted her latest discovery, an online roleplaying group who pretended to be her and Rachel over some social networking site called "Tumblr."

"Qfabray, that's my name in it, well she was adamantly heterosexual, and then rachberry, that's Rachel. Then rachberry came along and 'unpressed her lemon.' I'm not quite sure what that means., but I think it might be some sexual innuendo. So anyway, I was reading through their posts and there were actually some really good ideas there. I took some notes." Quinn motioned to a notepad on the counter. "Maybe it'll help me with my own Rachel." The blonde was beaming from ear to ear, Lea nodded along as she ate Quinn's surprisingly delicious vegan baked ziti. It might even possible rival her own.

"That sounds fantastic. Are you still going to serenade her?"

She started nodding eagerly. "Yeah. I watched some youtube videos today and made a pretty good list. First I was gonna do something by Barbara Streisand, but I don't think I have quite the voice for it. Not like Rachel." Lea was about to correct her, but abstained. "But then I watched some musicals, and think she'd like a song from one of those."

Lea took another bite, then a sip of her wine. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Quinn looked down at the food she had been nervously playing with. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'Your Eyes' from Rent, or 'All I Ask of You' from the Phantom of the Opera."

"Those sound wonderful. Let me know if you need any help arranging something, or practicing. Whatever"

The blonde smiled and thanked her. "So, ready for some dessert?"

* * *

Sunday, Lea spent the whole day entertaining her parents, who were in town for the weekend. They were a bit confused as to why Dianna didn't join them. They adored her like a second daughter, and she practically was one. Lea explained she was feeling a bit under the weather and had been in bed all week. Edith and Marc then sent her home with an old Italian soup recipe. "Guaranteed to make her feel better in twelve hours. And send Di our love."

It was now Monday, and Ryan demanded that the blonde come back to work. "It's been a week! Surely you're better by now!"

Luckily the science room was almost repaired, so Lea and Quinn made their way to Paramount Studios. The brunette was coaching her as she drove along. "Okay, so, first we'll go to the Shed and Zach is gonna run us through the dance numbers for the wedding episode."

"Wedding episode! Who's getting married! Not you and Finn. Please say not you and Finn."

Lea took her hand across the center console. "No. Don't worry. It's Finn's Dad and Kurt's Mom."

"Oh, okay. Good." The blonde said, her breathing evening out. "So, dance studio, and then what?"

"Then we go to the recording studio and record the songs. I think the only one you have to do is 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars." Quinn nodded. "Next we'll change into our costumes. They put them in our trailers. You'll need to finish up some scenes they left for you from the seventh episode. We're not filming the actual wedding until next week though. Hopefully we'll have you back in your own world by then."

"Okay. Anything else?

Lea thought to herself. "Nope, that's pretty much the whole day."

"Sounds great. What are we doing after?"

Lea turned into the lot. "Oh, well, my parents are still in town and my mother has been really insistent about seeing you, I mean Dianna, so-"

Quinn started violently shaking her head. "No. No. Absolutely not."

Lea parked and turned to the blonde. She took her hands and brought them up to her chest, pulling her closer. "Pleeeease. Pretty please. You don't even have to say anything. Just pretend you have strep or something. It's just that they never come to visit, and they've really missed Dianna. So an appearance would be really great. Come on. Please?"

The rapid shaking of her head soon slowed as she looked into those deep, dark brown eyes. She didn't even know why she was kidding herself. "Yes. Fine. But I'm going to be mute."

Lea pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes, of course. Whatever you want. Thank you so much."

Quinn smiled and nuzzled her head in closer. She could get used to this.

* * *

They had decided it would be best if they met Lea's parents at the apartment. Avoid photos, tweets, and whatnot. Lea was busying around the apartment, pretending to clean in Quinn's opinion because the place looked great. "Remember. My mom's name is Edith and my dad's in Marc. The last time you saw them was at the Emmy's party. Wish my mother a happy birthday and then zip it."

Quinn just nodded along. She'd heard this speech multiple times this evening. There was a buzz and Lea ran over to the intercom to let them in. "Okay, I've ordered some food. We'll chat, eat, and then they'll leave. This will all be fine. They're gone Sunday and you'll leave tomorrow, and everything will be...fine."

There was a knock on the door and Lea jumped a foot into the air. Quinn retreated back into the kitchen, her insides as nervous as the brunette was on the outside. "Mom! Dad! Welcome. You remember Dianna."

Edith hit her daughter playful on the shoulder. "Yes Lea, we know Dianna. Stop messing around." She turned to the blonde. "Don't be shy and come give me a hug." Quinn obliged and heard a "we've missed you" whispered into her ear. She turned to Lea's father and stuck her hand out. "Marc," she said in the stern voice she normally used when addressing one of her father's friends.

He turned to Lea. "I guess she must be really sick Lee, she's acting all funny." And with that, he pulled her into a bear hug. Once he had released her, Marc started rubbing his hands together. "So, what's for dinner. It smells delicious." He shot Quinn a wink and then followed his daughter and wife, taking a seat in the living room.

"That's pine sol." Lea told her father. "We're gonna order some take out since I didn't exactly have time to cook. Thai sound good?"

Her mother nodded, taking in the apartment. A black cat came up to rub itself against her leg and she bent down to stroke it. Lea's father was more in the moment though, replying, "Yes, that sounds wonderful." He turned his attention back to Dianna. "So, what's up with you Lady Di? It's been far too long. MONTHS! Spill. I want to know everything." He sat his head in his hands, looking overly interested.

Quinn was shell shocked. She turned to Lea, hoping the brunette would save her. "Um, dad. Di's not feeling too well. Sore throat, you know. So she's taken a vow of silence I'm afraid." He frowned but didn't protest. "She's fine though. Going to start promotion for 'I Am Number 4' soon."

"That's fantastic! Maybe you'll find yourself in New York sometime and give little ole' me a visit. Don't forget we small people when you become a super big movie star. We just don't see you enough, you know. Isn't that right Edith?" The women looked up, still petting Sheila.

"What? Oh yeah, not enough at all. You know what, you should join us for the traditional New Year's party with the Groffs. We're thinking about visiting him in London. You should even bring your family, it's sure to be lots of fun."

Quinn nervously smiled and nodded, so Lea decided to fill in for her. "That sounds great mom. Dianna will discuss it with Mary, and we'll get back to you on that."

Edith nodded. "Honey," she said, turning to her husband. "Remember the last time we were in London?"

"Yup, Cousin Paul and Maggie's wedding. Worst weekend of my life. Non-stop rain and it was fucking cold the entire time."

Lea's mother got a dreamy glint in her eyes, "I thought it was all so romantic. I'd love to go to another British wedding. The synagogue there was simply gorgeous. You don't get ones like that here, everything's so modern." She turned to the two girls sitting opposite her. "So, when are you two going to get married?"

Lea choked on her drink and Quinn turned pale as a ghost. "I, uh. We, uh. Mom! You can't just ask a question like that!"

"Why not? You've been dating forever, living together even longer. It just seems inevitable. It's just a shame you're both too stubborn to be the one to _actually_ pop the question."

Lea spluttered, at a loss for words, and Quinn was silently hyperventilating in the corner. "Mom, we are so not having this conversation! We'll get married when we're good and ready! I mean, if we're good and ready. If." Lea took Quinn's hand and started comfortingly rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

Edith smiled a knowing smile and then the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell. Lea jumped up and Quinn was quick to follow. 10 minutes later they came back with armfuls of food.

"Dad, I got you Pad Thai," he took it and thanked her with a kiss to the cheek. "And Khao Pad for mom."

Once all the food had been divvied out, they situated themselves around the kitchen table and dug in.

* * *

"I think I'm going to burst," Lea exclaimed, slouched back on the couch. She had simply devoured her Vegan Thai curry, only now feeling the consequences. After saying goodbye to her parents, they cleaned up and then Lea took her spot in the living room so the food coma could commence.

"That was...awkward." Quinn decided and she fell down next to the brunette.

"I say we drink the memory away!" Lea declared, standing up and later thinking better of it as her hand flew to her mouth. She sat back down. "On second thought, maybe you should get the booze. They're in that cabinet."

Quinn walked over to where she had gestured and pulled out a handle of vodka and another of rum. "Pick your poison," she said, holding the two bottle out.

"Vodka." Lea replied, taking the alcohol and instantly downing a bit. "Straight from the bottle it is," Quinn declared as she took a swig of rum. "Oh my God, that's disgusting! I think my throat is on fire!"

Lea laughed, nursing her own bottle in her lap. "That stuff will do that to you. I think there's a coke in the fridge. I'm sure Cory won't mind you stealing it. His own fault for leaving it."

Quinn searched the fridge, finding half a six-pack in the very back. She poured herself a tall glass then added a bit of the rum. A taste and a nod later, she was back on the couch. Lea was far ahead of her, so Quinn chugged her drink, trying to catch up. She then mixed herself another.

Barely 30 minutes later, Lea was entirely wasted. Quinn on the other hand was trying to control her liquor this time, so she only feigned intoxication.

"Q, we are soooo drunk," Lea slurred. She was hanging, backwards off the couch and having a lot of fun blowing pieces of popcorn across the coffee table. Quinn just nodded along, mostly lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, hey, time out." Lea said, her face suddenly serious. Quinn was slightly concerned. "Do you know what sucks about you being here?"

Um, everything? Quinn thought.

Lea didn't even wait for a response and continued on. "That you look _just_ like my girlfriend, my lady, my Dianna. The love of my life." Quinn cleared her throat and the brunette got back on track. "You look like her, but I can't touch you whenever I want. And you have NO idea how difficult that is, because she's like...super hot and all I ever want to do is touch her, and did you know you look like her. Yup. Exactly. But I can't do what I want to do to her to you, because that would be like...cheating or whatever."

Quinn was quite confused by this point, but thought she understood the basic concept of what Lea was trying to say. She missed Dianna, and Quinn would never be a sufficient replacement.

"Quinn, do you think, I mean, if I got you pregnant and you had the baby, would it be genetically Dianna's baby too? Like, you're the- ow, my brain hurts."

The blonde was actually quite intrigued by this point. "Would you want, I mean, have you and Dianna. Do you guys want kids?"

Lea bit her lip, twisting in her seat. "Well, we've talked about it. But I guess never reaaaally talked about it. We'll probably get married first, you know. The usual. But...I don't know." She fell back on the couch, erupting into a fit of giggles.

Quinn leaned over her, trying to get her attention. "Lea. Lea. Lea! Look at me." The brunette turned her eyes upwards, still laughing, but only a bit. "Why don't you just ask her? To marry you I mean."

Lea poked Quinn on the nose with renewed laughter. "Well, that's a funny story actually, Miss. Fabray." And with that, the brunette passed out on the couch.

Quinn sighed and pulled the girl's legs up to join the rest of her body. She then grabbed a blanket and lay it over her, tucking in the ends. The blonde then found her own spot on one of the chairs, watching over the brunette. She thought about what it would be like to have a brunette of her own to protect and love. One she could marry and raise children with. And with that, Quinn fell asleep, dreaming of brown-eyed, argyle-clad children with bright blonde hair.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to slip in some rachberry/qfabray because they're pretty much canon to me**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Just a bit of explanation for this chapter, I like to assume Cory eats a lot. Also, the GQ scandal occurred exactly at the time this story is taking place in the real world and they're about to film episode seven: "Furt"

**Chapter Seven**

The next day on set Lea and Quinn felt the effects of their previous night. Both sporting sunglasses and under the effects of multiple painkillers, they rushed into the safe darkness of their trailer as quickly as possible. Lea fell back onto the couch with a groan, while Quinn poured herself a large glass of water.

"You're such a bad influence on me," Quinn said to the brunette. "This is the second time you've gotten me drunk. I'm a minor you know, so not only is it illegal for me to be drinking, but it's illegal for _you_ to be helping me."

Lea whimpered, covering her head with a pillow. "Shut up. Everyone thinks you're 24. Besides, it's not like you complained." There was a knock on the door and Lea practically cried out in frustration. "Why won't they let me die in peace!"

Another knock. "Lee, it's me. Cory. Let me in. You're not going to believe what I have." Lea moaned and signaled for Quinn to open the trailer door. In came Finn/Cory (apparently), a smug look on his face. He threw a magazine at Lea and lifted himself up to sit on the counter, grabbing a small bag of peanuts and starting to munch on it. The brunette removed the pillow, looking down at the gift she had been given. It was a magazine bearing a rather scandalous picture of herself, Dianna and Cory.

"Damn! We look hot!" She exclaimed, sitting up and almost forgetting about her hangover. Cory smirked and nodded. Curious, Quinn went over to see what Lea was talking about. She was met with the image of Dianna, Lea and Cory. Lea was atop his shoulders, her leg in Dianna's crouch while the blonde straddled him. She gasped, at a loss for words.

What the hell! They were half naked, pressed up against each other, and on a magazine for all the world to see. Sure, that wasn't actually Quinn, but it was the same damn body! This was not cool. She was afraid to even check what was on the inner pages. Quinn's breathing turned rapid as she thought about all the possibilities.

By this point, Lea had taken notice. "Oh, crap. Um, Cory. Could you give us a moment?"

He jumped down. "Yeah, sure. I'll be in my trailer. Get that back to me when your guys are done. It's an advance copy, so we don't want it getting into the wrong hands. And um, please don't get it...sticky." He made his way out of the trailer with a wink and a wave.

The brunette then turned to Quinn. "Hey. Quinn. You okay. Quinn. Look at me." She turned the blonde's head to face her, cradling the girl in her arms. "Hey, it's okay. That's not you. It's Dianna."

Quinn sniffled. "But, she looks like me. Why would she do that?" He mood changed to anger. "Why would you do that! Don't you guys have any pride!"

Lea flinched, looking a little taken aback. She started stroking the blonde's hair, both as a comfort and a distraction. "It was just this stupid photo shoot, and Dianna admired the photographer, so we just went along with it. I'm sorry you had to see that. I completely forgot about it. I'm really sorry."

By this point, Quinn was pacing the trailer floor, muttering something that sounded like "slut" and "disgraceful. " Her breathing calmed and she forced herself to look into the eyes of the girl before her. A deep breath. "Lea, do you like me?"

Lea was shocked. That's not what she was expecting to here. "Yeah, uh, of course. Why do you ask?"

Quinn took a deep breath, counted to three in her head, and then continued. "Well, you and Rachel are a lot alike. Maybe she's a bit more neurotic, but you get the point. But Dianna and I, we're nothing alike. I mean, she's so comfortable with who she is, maybe too much." She gestured to the magazine as proof. "And you like Dianna, so why would Rachel like me?"

Lea pulled the blonde to sit on her lap. She guided a tendril of the golden hair away from her face. "I don't know how many times I've told you this by now, but you're amazing. Actually I'm kind of getting tired of reminding you." She giggled, reassuring the mortified looking girl. "I just wish you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize how amazing you are. So what if you're not willing to pose half nude in a stupid men's magazine. There are so many things to love about you, and Rachel would be stupid not to realize that."

Quinn smiled and gave Lea a feeble nod. "Look, we're gonna get you back home today, and then you'll find Rachel and all the pieces will fall into place. You've got your song, right?" She nodded. "And you remember how to make those vegan chocolates I told you about." Quinn giggled and then nodded again. "Great, then you're all set. So can we pleeeease just put this whole GQ scandal behind us and go get our women back!"

Quinn bit her lip and bobbed her head up and down rapidly. "Yeah, let's do this."

And so they got their game faces on, storming out of their trailer and into the awaiting world.

* * *

The instant the two were back out in the sun, Lea's eyes started to ache. She vowed right then and there that she would never drink alcohol again, or at least not such a copious amount. Quinn on the other hand seemed to be dealing with the pain a lot better. Figures a girl who had only drunk three times in her life would beat out the alcohol queen when it came to hangovers. Dianna was kind of the same way though, she never felt pain in the morning.

"Hey Dianna." It was Chris again, zooming up on his Razor scooter. "How'd you change out of your uniform so fast. I saw you literally five minutes ago."

"Hi Chris," Lea cut in. "I can answer that. I helped her of course. I'm quite...skilled at getting her out of clothing quickly, if you know what I mean." She waggled her tongue at him and he gagged.

"Ew Lea, why do you have to be so filthy about everything. I'm leaving before you turn me even gayer than I am now."

"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting," he muttered to himself as he sped off.

Lea turned to the blonde. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That that kid doesn't seem to know how to walk?"

Her smirk was replaced with indignant frustration. "What? No. I was thinking that Chris must have seen Dianna. I guess she beat you back."

"Oh. OH!" The blonde's face lit up with realization. "We have to find her then. She'll be able to tell me how to get home."

Lea wasn't even paying attention anymore. She had already started speed walking ahead, on a mission to find her girlfriend.

* * *

"Dianna! Dianna!" Cory called out, spotting her from the craft services table. "Hey, wait up!"

The blonde turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, hi Cory. Look, I'd love to chat, but I'm actually kind of busy. Have you seen Lea by any chance? I checked her trailer, but she wasn't there."

Cory looked confused. "Yeah, I just saw her, she was in your trailer. With you. Are you feeling okay? Maybe that cold hasn't passed yet." He held his hand out, looking like he was about to check her temperature.

She stepped back, thanked him and then ran off.

"Hangovers," he muttered to himself and then returned to piling his plate with slices of ham and turkey.

* * *

"Lea! Will you slow down!" Quinn yelled as she chased after the brunette.

At that exact moment, Dianna appeared on the other side of a trailer. She spotted Lea and was about to run over to her when Quinn appeared around the corner. Crap, she thought as she ducked out of sight. Quinn was with her. What if them coming into contact somehow collapsed all of reality, not to mention how horrible it would be if anyone saw the two of them together. She'd have to get Lea alone somehow.

A couple minutes of stalking later, Quinn was lagging far enough behind for Dianna to make her move. Her character might be a cheerleader, but Lea was the freaking roadrunner when she had her mind set on something. As the brunette was checking the last of the trailers, Dianna appeared behind her and pulled them into the opposite one.

"Quinn, I told you. Just wait for me in the-" Her eyes expanded to twice their size as the realization hit her. A short squeal escaped her lips before she had the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Hey, Lady, how've you been?" Dianna asked with a smirk. "I've only been gone a day, so I don't get why you're acting like I died or something."

Lea pulled away, a glare in her eyes. "A day. A day!" she muttered to herself. "Dianna Charlotte Agron! You have been gone for two fucking weeks! The nerve-"

The blonde's lips formed into an "o" shape as she realized Glee time must be slower than real time. "I'm sorry?" she asked, hoping it was the right response.

It wasn't.

"Sorry! Sorry! You're fucking sorry! I was worried sick! You could have died! This is why I tell you not to mess around on set! But no, you have to go expl-"

Dianna cut her off with her lips, the only idea she had. This time, it seemed to work.

Lea sighed. "Fine. Cheater. I'm still mad at you though." She kissed her again. "God I've missed this." The kisses became more passionate as Lea tightly gripped the cheerio's uniform. A knock on the trailer door startled them out of their trance.

"Um, Lea. Are you in there?" It was Quinn.

"Fuck," Dianna whispered, trying to catch her breath. "I can't go out there, what if we meet and then the universe collapses?"

Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "Oh shut up you idiot. That only applies to time travel. Everything is going to be fine." She pushed open the trailer door.

"Lea, the trailer is shaking. What the hell were you doing in th-" As Quinn saw the brunette's friend, her eyes widened in shock and all speech ceased.

"Quinn, this is Dianna. Dianna, Quinn." Lea feigned introductions, as if they both didn't realize who the other was.

Dianna held out a cautious hand to the speechless girl. They shook and nothing happened. Dianna let out a sigh of relief and made her way down the steps to stand next to her girlfriend. She turned to whisper in her ear. "Now I understand the assgron nickname."

Lea smirked and shoved the blonde away. "Stop it. Right, we need to get Quinn home. Di, can you show us how?"

"Huh?" Dianna asked, distractedly checking out her carbon copy. "Oh, yeah. Fuck! We need to find Rachel first, I lost her somewhere around the-"

"What?" Quinn asked. "Rachel's here?" Her breath hitched.

"Yeah, she um, she accidently came with me. I tried to send her back, but she refused to leave until we found you. Last I saw her, she sprinted off to search for you."

Quinn blushed, flattered that Rachel cared so much about her. She ignored the two people in her company and started walking off to nowhere in particular.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dianna called after her.

"To find Rachel!" She shouted back, halfway across the lot already.

Dianna turned to Rachel. "Should we follow her?"

"I don't know, what if someone sees us together. Our characters I mean."

Dianna sighed, pulling the brunette towards her. "You're right. Besides. I've missed you." She started playing with the blonde's bangs, twirling them in a flirty manner.

Lea laughed. "_You_ missed me? **You **missed me! In my world, you've been gone for two whole weeks! You. Me. Trailer. Now."

The blonde happily let herself be dragged along, excited for what was to come.

* * *

"Hey Lea, what's up?" It was Jenna.

"Oh, hello Ti- there. While I'd love to chat, I'm actually quite busy at the moment. You wouldn't happen to have seen Qu- I mean, Dianna as of late, would you?"

Jenna looked utterly confused. "Um, no. Can't say I have. I'll let her know you're looking for her if I do though."

"Thank you very much. That would be greatly appreciated. I must be off now though." And with that, the brunette continued on her quest.

* * *

"Hey Di. Di! Hold up. Where you headed?" It was Mark.

Quinn snapped her head around. "None of your business Puckerman!" And with that she stormed off.

* * *

This was all getting a bit ridiculous. Rachel had run into five people already. Two of which she didn't even recognize, and one who sported a hideous fanny pack that even she realized was atrocious. Seriously, what were the odds of her not finding the blonde yet. Maybe she really should just hug a tree and wait it out.

Rachel stopped outside the door to one of the sound stages. All the running around had caused her to be a bit out of breath, but she still managed a grunt of frustration. She was about to give up and go back to the science room set, if she could even find it, when she saw a head of blonde hair peak over a golf cart in the distance. She sat up to get a better view. Could it be?

"Rachel! Rachel! Please tell me that's you. I've been looking everywhere!"

It was. It was Quinn. The brunette expelled a sigh of relief and ran over to the blonde. She didn't even think twice, simply taking the girl into her arms. She didn't protest though or jump back in disgust, so it must have been alright.

"I have so much to tell you," the blonde said, refusing to let go.

"Yeah?" Rachel practically moaned, perfectly content with the situation.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away, smiling down at the brunette. "Yes. But can we go somewhere a little more...private?"

Rachel nodded shyly and pulled her along as they made their way onto the sound stage.

* * *

**Just a heads up, the next chapter is smut. Written by none other that flipflop555.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **This chapter was written by the wonderful flipflop555 and I suggest you leave all your comments about it here: .

**

* * *

Chapter Eight **

Lea tugged Dianna into her trailer eagerly. The second the door closed, the tiny brunette practically dove onto her girlfriend. Dianna couldn't get enough of Lea, she couldn't hold her tight enough, she couldn't kiss her hard enough. The two women were holding each other snuggly, locked at the lips and whimpering softly to each other. It was like they thought that if they were passionate enough, they could make up for the lost time, which had been excruciating on both sides. Lea's tongue glazed Dianna's soft pink lips, and immediately she was granted entrance.

Dianna held Lea's hips tightly as she began to stumble across the trailer, hoping to make it to the couch so they could fuck properly. But between the twisted limbs and lack of focus on anything but themselves , the pair fell to the ground with a loud thump. They couldn't help but laugh hysterically, curling into each other just to feel the other's skin. Lea's giggles softened first as she buried her face in Dianna's neck and began leaving feathery soft kisses. The blonde whimpered softly, cupping Lea's ass to bring her closer. God, she had truly missed the feeling of her girlfriend's body and how warm it was. She wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and pulled the tiny singer on top of her. "L-Lea, oh God, I've missed you so much," Dianna panted as Lea started to leave more passionate hickeys.

"Yeah baby?" Lea cooed, switching to simply licking broad strokes over Dianna's pale neck. The blonde bit her lip and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, so so much," she whispered full of need. "So long with someone who I could only look at, n-not touch." Rachel had been great, she was sweet and kind, but Dianna had needed more. She could watch Rachel's graceful movements and listen to her sweet voice, but whenever they happened to sit next to each other, all she wanted to do was lean over and kiss her, and she always knew she couldn't. Spending so much time with a Lea doppelganger was more than frustrating, and finally having the real deal back, sitting on top her and licking her neck no less, was a massive relief.

"Awww, was my baby horny?" Lea chuckled. "Did my baby miss fucking me silly?" Dianna released an animal like whimper and nodded in a daze. "Did she miss it when I played with her perfect little tits?" Lea continued, her hand discretely sliding up Dianna's shirt and cupping the blonde's small but firm chest. Dianna groaned wantonly. Lea giggled softly and ran her thumb over the bra covered nipple, feeling it stiffen from her touch. The young blonde arched her back into Lea's small hand.

"I-I missed it all, I m-missed everything you do to me," Dianna panted, tipping her head to the side so Lea could lick up to the soft patch of skin behind her ear, which she did with joy. Lea nibbled at Dianna's earlobe.

"Did you ever touch yourself when you were over there?" Lea husked.

"No, I c-couldn't, I shared a bed with her…but I wanted to sometimes...I wanted to, uhh…d-do stuff" Dianna stuttered. Lea grinned and kissed up the taller girls jaw.

"Yeah?" The small singer cooed innocently. "Stuff like what, hmm? Tell me, Di, I want to know what you wanted to do to yourself."

Dianna bit her lip and tilted her head away from her girlfriend's, partially to give her more space to kiss but partially out of embarrassment. "Stuff l-like…like—Lea, please! I just wanted to touch myself, ok?" Dianna pleaded as Lea continued to passionately kiss every inch of skin on her girlfriend's face. "But I couldn't," she huffed.

"So you must _really_ want my hand down your pants," Lea giggled and again bit at Dianna's earlobe. The blonde shuddered and nodded, blushing profusely in the process. Lea pinched at Dianna's nipple. "Say it for me, baby."

"Put your hand down my pants, Lea," Dianna whispered breathily.

"Awwww, but Di, what about Rachel and Quinn, huh?" Lea asked innocently, gliding her hand down Dianna's toned abs. Her thumb grazed along the waist of the blonde's pants, promising entrance in due time. "It would be so irresponsible of us to fuck like rabbits when we have little clones running around set." Dianna whimpered with frustration, pushing her hips up, hoping to force Lea's hand to slide past her blue jeans. "I mean sure we're both so wound up from missing each other's touch," Dianna nodded wildly, "and yeah, I could pinch your clit _just right_ and make you squirt in only a few seconds," Dianna growled at the truthfulness of the sentence, "but Quinn and Rachel are out there somewhere, probably lost and confused. Maybe we should stop," Lea teased and slid her hand gently away from Dianna's pants.

Dianna whined like a helpless child. "No, n-no baby baby, they're fine, trust me, j-j-just trust me, we're good, we can do this," she pleaded, turning to kiss her girlfriend's face in a frenzy.

Lea giggled. "I guess it would be border-line abuse to leave you turned on like this, wouldn't it?"

Dianna nodded furiously. "Exactly! Exactly, keep going."

Lea just chuckled softly. "Well, if we're going to do this, I want to do it right. I want to make you scream," Lea urged, her hand shooting down into Dianna's pants in split second. Dianna's jaw dropped at the sudden attention to her sopping pussy. "My my, you**have **missed," she whispered with amusement. Dianna just nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as Lea's expert fingers went to work. Lea traced Dianna's full lips, her pointer finger brushing over the blonde's swollen clit. Dianna keened as the moment came and went all to soon. Lea smirked. "You know, I wanted to touch myself too."

Dianna's eyes opened wide at the statement. "Did you?" Dianna asked hopefully.

Lea continued to smirk. "No, I shared a bed with your lookalike too. Looking back though," Lea whispered softly as she moved her kisses back down to Dianna's neck, "I had the chance to sleep on the couch, which I guess I should've taken."

Dianna gasped as Lea glided two slender fingers into her wet heat. "Oooh fuck, Lea, yessssss."

"I missed your pussy, Di. _Soooo_ much, babe, you have know idea." Dianna just grunted as her girlfriend started to thrust in and out. "I missed how wet you could get," she whispered lovingly. "And how _tight_ you are," Lea curled a finger, Dianna squeaked. "And fuck, the sounds you make Di? Too fucking hot, baby."

"L-Lea, not that I don't love—shiiiit, there! Right there!" Dianna moaned. "W-wait, wait, Lea stop stop stop!" Lea pulled her head back and stared with unbelievable confusion. Dianna giggled at the tiny singer's face before quickly clarifying. "Baby, too many clothes, I need to _feel _you."

Lea giggled quietly, tugging her shirt over her head in the process as Dianna did the same. Lea struggled to pull Dianna's pants off, but after several wild tugs, the denim found its way to the floor alongside the two women. Dianna smiled and leaned up to kiss Lea while the brunette scrambled to remove her bra and almost instantly after, Dianna's. Taking off Lea's pants proved too much effort with both of the pair so worked up, so the smaller girl settled for dry humping for now.

"Good idea, baby," Lea growled as her hand cupped her girlfriend's sex freely now. Her middle finger glided along Dianna's slit, causing the girl to whimper with need. "Now where were we?"

"The, uhhh," Dianna tried desperately to remember what Lea had been saying while she was mercilessly teased with a promising finger. "My uhh…pussy?" she guessed hopefully.

Lea faux pouted and shook her head, this time sliding her finger up to brush over the blonde's clit and shook her head. "Noooo, no, we were past that sweetheart." Lea again flicked her finger over the swollen bud.

"Ummmm…oh, sounds, my sounds!" Dianna sighed eagerly.

Lea leaned in and kissed Dianna's neck. "Yeah, baby, my good girl."

"Yeaaaaah, good girl, tell me I'm your good girl," Dianna panted heavily.

Lea grinned devilishly. "You really like being my good girl? Cause from what I remember, you just _loved_ being my naughty girl."

Dianna giggled in a weak sigh. "Just fuck me, Lee, I miss your magic fingers."

"Make those sounds for me, Di. Moan and scream, I want to hear you." Lea pushed three fingers into her girlfriend's sex. Dianna moaned hoarsely, shocked by the sensations. "Shit, baby, you're so fucking tight!"

"Ooooooh Lea! Stretch me, babe, fuck me hard!"

Lea groaned, sucking Dianna's neck and kissing down to her collarbone, letting her tongue glide across it gently before reaching the blonde's pebble nipples and taking one in her mouth greedily. Dianna thrashed her head left and right in ecstasy. Lea grinned around the taller girl's nipple and sucked once more before switching to the other. "You're not being loud, baby," Lea husked over the bud before nipping at it gently, like she was reprimanding the writhing girl.

Dianna bit her lip in a mix of frustration and joy. "Leaaaaaa, please fuck me harder," she whined. "Yeah baby, yeah, s-suck my tits, nggggg yes!" Lea bit down gently again, this time as a reward. Dianna groaned in delight and arched her back into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Do you like this?" the brunette growled and sucked just hard enough and curled her now soaking fingers to brush the blonde's hidden sensitive spot.

"Uuuuuuuh yes!" Lea giggled and began to kiss downwards, eager to use her mouth with her fingers, before she felt Dianna's hands tangle in her hair and pull upwards. Lea left one more slow kiss before glancing upwards to stare into hooded hazel eyes. "B-Baby, I want to fuck you too…"

"Later, I want to taste you," Lea practically pleaded.

Dianna whimpered as Lea scissored her fingers, trying to hammer home her point, but shook her head. "Lea, I want to cum with you, please," she panted.

Lea kissed Dianna's taut abs gently. "Yeah?"

Dianna nodded wildly. "Please baby, let me feel you too." The narcissist in Lea grinned at hearing the desperation in the blonde's voice, before she nodded slightly and kissed her way up and gently pulled her fingers out. Dianna pouted at the loss, but grinned as Lea quickly used both hands to practically rip her pants off. Lea recaptured her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss and climbed back on top, positioning her fingers back at the paler girl's entrance. With one more kiss, the brunette slid her three fingers back into Dianna's wet heat, triggering a passionate growl. Dianna aligned two fingers at Lea's entrance and entered with the same force Lea had used on her. The small singer whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed the sorely missed feeling of Dianna's slender fingers inside of her.

Lea sighed and rested her forehead on Dianna's. "I missed this so much," she whispered. Dianna nodded and leaned her head up to peck Lea's full lips.

"Me too, Lee."

Lea's fingers worked like pistons, fucking Dianna at a perfect face while grinding the heel of her hand down to rub up against her clit. Dianna, meanwhile, was fucking Lea rather erratically, as desperate to make Lea cum as she was to cum herself. Lea couldn't help but smirk as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching while Dianna's was taking its sweet time by her hand.

"L-Lee, please," Dianna whimpered, speeding up her already quick fingers in the hopes that Lea would follow suit.

"Awww, by sweet little baby wants to cum so hard doesn't she?" Lea cooed, running her nose along Dianna's face lovingly, leaving feathery soft kisses as she went.

"Leaaaaa!" Dianna whimpered helplessly. She stroked her thumb over Lea's clit. The brunette ground her hips down eagerly, humping her girlfriend's hand with glee.

"D-Di," Lea panted. "Making me cum fast has n-no bearing on when you cum, sweety. I want to _savor_ this, Di, I want to savor_you_. I-I've never gone so long without your touch," she whispered, "I need to memorize every bit of you."

Dianna was so turned on by Lea's intimacy, her pussy was wetter than it had ever been. She couldn't get enough of the tiny brunette on top of her. But she wanted to make her cum; she couldn't wait any more. Her frenzied pace continued and her slightly cramping thumb started rubbing firm circles on Lea's stiff clit. Lea kept pushing her hips down, meeting each touch to maximize the pleasure. "I-I'm cumming, Di! Oooooh shit yesssss, I'm cumming" Lea whined breathlessly. Dianna leaned forward and kissed Lea passionately as the orgasm washed over the smaller girl. Dianna's tongue massaged Lea's as the brunette's body went completely taut and, like a balloon being popped, immediately went limp, collapsing onto the blonde.

Lea wanted to just lay there and soak up the feeling and smell of Dianna, but at this point, the blonde's aroused scent had taken over the tiny trailer. Lea began kissing and sloppily licking Dianna's neck as her fingers started to go a little faster. "I love you, Di, so much baby," she whispered. Dianna whined and thrashed in ecstasy, canting her hips to meet with Lea's now quickly thrusting fingers. "Tell me you're mine, Di."

"Always yours," Dianna whined.

Lea latched onto Dianna's pulse point, massaging the skin with her tongue. "Then cum for me," she growled. Her heel pressed down perfectly on the blonde's clit. "Say my name, Dianna, say my fucking name!"

"LEAAA!" Dianna wailed, her back arching, molding her fair skin with Lea's tan skin. "Lea Lea Lea LEA!" With one more flick of her three fingers, Lea brought Dianna crashing over the edge, kissing her sensitive neck the entire time. The relentless teasing had been tremendous buildup, and now that she was finally given release, Dianna was barely able to function.

"Babe?" Lea whispered a few seconds after Dianna's body finally stopped convulsing.

"Mmm…nnfg….'z guh" Dianna stuttered.

Lea giggled and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's erratically rising and falling chest. "Iz good?" Dianna nodded once, still panting. Lea paused. "I can haz cheeseburger?"

Dianna laughed emphatically and nodded, pulling Lea gently by her hair to kiss her on the lips. The pair rested silently, Dianna dazedly playing with Lea's hair before the diva broke the silence. "You know, we should probably find Quinn and Rachel…"

Dianna sighed. "I was just thinking that. I hate to get up right now though."

Lea nodded weakly and waited a few more seconds before kissing the blonde's lips quickly and pushing herself off the floor. "Sorry, darling, but we have fiction characters possibly running amuck, we need to take care of it," she sighed and reached for her clothes.

Dianna pouted but nodded. "You're right." The taller girl shakily got onto her feet and surveyed the room for her clothes. "Have you seen my bra?"


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** This is the last chapter before the epilogue (which is a super short chapter). Tell me if there's anything you wanted to see in this story that you didn't, and I'll see if I can work it into the epilogue.

**A/N 2:** Also big thanks to **flipflop555** for writing the last chapter

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel led them to the choir room set. She sat Quinn down on one of the chairs, then took a seat herself. "Okay, so what did you want to tell me?"

Quinn fidgeted in her seat. Suddenly her hands were the most interesting thing in the world. This had seemed a lot simpler in her mind. "Um, well, I just. I've had some time to...well, think these past weeks."

"Weeks!" The brunette gasped.

"Oh yeah. Different time speeds," the blonde muttered to herself. "While it was only a few days for you, it was a couple of weeks for me."

Rachel bit her lip, a gloomy expression overtaking her face. "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It must have been really scary." She took the blonde's hand and started stroking soothing circles on the back.

Quinn absentmindedly nodded and continued. "Anyway. I had a lot of time to think about things. Like school, and Glee, and you, and me." Rachel listened eagerly. "And then I realized that maybe there was something, something between you and me." She nodded. "Something...more than, more than friends."

Rachel was confused. "Quinn, I don't think I quite know what you're saying. Perhaps if you could word it differently?"

Quinn started to worry her bottom lip and fiddle her thumbs together. "What I'm trying to say Rach is that I think I li-"

BANG!

The blonde's confession was interrupted by another blonde and brunette slamming through the set door.

"Ah ha!" The brunette exclaimed. "I told you they'd be on set somewhere. Didn't I tell you Di? But noooo, you thought they'd be in a trailer!" Dianna sulked, crossing her arms together. Lea kissed her soundly on the lips, knocking the blonde out of her pout. "Don't worry. I love you anyway," she whispered into her ear and Dianna's face lit up in a smile. "But you still owe me five bucks." Lea laughed and pulled away, earning a gasp from the girl.

Quinn cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the two lovebirds.

"What? Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?" Lea asked, coming up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yes actually," Quinn hissed. "So if you guys wouldn't mind fucking off."

Rachel gasped. "Quinn! You can't say things like that. It's not allowed!"

The blonde turned to her with a devilish grin. "No, Rach. Actually, you can here. I'll explain later. Right now I need to finish telling you something."

Lea came up behind her and whispered in Quinn ear, "Maybe you should sing her your song?"

She turned to her and retorted, "No. Not here. I don't even have music."

The brunette smiled and skipped over to her girlfriend. She muttered something in her ear. "Of course I know that song Lea. You made me learn all the Music Man songs when you were going through that Shirley Jones phase." Lea whispered something else. "Oh, you want me to play it. Um, sure. I think I can figure it out."

Dianna sat herself down in front of the grand piano and started testing out some notes and chords.

Quinn stepped over to Lea. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Now you've got music." She replied with a sweet and adorable grin. Quinn mumbled something under her breath, but eventually and reluctantly gave in in the end.

Lea sat down next to Rachel, who was watching all the action before her in stunned silence, a first for the brunette. "Hi, I'm Lea Michele." She said, holding her hand out for the other girl to shake.

"Rach, Rachel Berry." She spluttered, absolutely star struck. "I've heard so much about you." Then Quinn called to her and she return her attention to the front.

"Um, so Lea and I prepared a song, and I was going to sing it to you in Glee club, but I suppose now would be as good a time as any." Her smile was awkward but genuine. "I mean, we're still technically in the choir room."

Rachel smiled reassuringly, and Quinn signaled to Dianna to start playing. Rachel knew what it was after two notes and her face lit up in anticipation.

Quinn cleared her throat, looking up from her shoes and into those brown orbs. The newfound confidence she received from the gaze was intoxicating, and so she began.

_There were bells on the hill_

_But I never heard them ringing._

_No I never heard them at all._

_Till there was you_

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging._

_No I never saw them at all._

_Till there was you._

_And there was music._

_ And there were wonderful roses._

_They tell me,_

_ In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew._

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing._

_No I never heard it at all._

_Till there was you._

Quinn pulled Rachel up at this point to sing directly to her. The brunette's hands in hers and their gaze never wavering.

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing._

_No I never heard it at all._

_Till there was you._

Dianna finished out the improvised piano part while Quinn gathered the nerves to ask what she had been meaning and waiting to. "Rachel," she practically panted out, and the brunette nodded nervously. "Rachel," pause, "what I've been trying to say. I mean, what I wanted to ask you was. Well." A deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

The whole room was silent now. Lea and Dianna waited on baited breath, while Quinn twisted her foot nervously as her gaze constantly shifted away from the girl before her. Rachel just smiled and pulled the blonde down for a kiss. She felt Quinn's mouth break into a grin against her lips and she whispered "yes," just in case there was any doubt.

Lea let out a cheer and Dianna whistled her approval. They pulled apart, though Quinn still had her arms firmly around Rachel's waist, with the brunette's arms around her neck. They both started laughed, shooting each other knowing looks, speaking with only their eyes.

"Took you two long enough," Lea joked, coming over to congratulate them. Dianna slapped her on the shoulder, joining her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn replied. "I'm not the one who's been dancing around the issue of marriage. Hmm, Lea?" The last part was whispered.

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Speaking of which." Lea skipped over to Dianna, who was currently encircling Rachel in a tight congratulatory hug. "Di, can I talk to you for a second?" Lea asked, tapping her shoulder.

The blonde broke away and turned to her girlfriend. "Yeah. Sure. What's up Lee?"

"Well," Lea began, pulling a small black box out of her pocket. Rachel squealed, drawing Quinn to her. "These past two weeks I've had a lot of time to think about what you mean to me Di, and I started to realize that you're easily the most important person in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. Probably go crazy, and I nearly did while you were gone." Quinn nodded her agreement. "But the point is, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And maybe, I'm hoping, you want to spend the rest of your life with me too."

With that, Lea slowly lowered herself on one knee and Dianna gasped, her eyes starting to water. Lea took her hand in hers, while opening the box with the other. "Dianna. Baby. I know this isn't the most romantic set up and all, but, um, will you marry me?"

Dianna looked around the room, seeing the smiling faces of Rachel and Quinn. Quinn had her arms around the brunette, her head resting on the girl's shoulder. Rachel shot her a thumbs up and the blonde behind her kissed her check. Dianna turned back to Lea, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth. A single tear broke free and launched itself down her face as she bobbed her head up and down. "Yes Lea. Yes. Of course I want to marry you."

The tears were freely flowing now as Lea shot up and kissed her once on the lips. She then pulled out the ring, sliding it onto Dianna's finger. A perfect fit. They looked at it for a moment, awed by how right it looked before capturing each others' lips again.

This time the hoots and hollers were coming from a different blonde and brunette. Dianna turned away from her fiancée - woah, Lea was her fiancée - to smile bashfully at their guests. She pulled the brunette into the air, spinning her around before dropping her and sealing everything with one more kiss. They then broke apart to go receive their congratulations.

"When'd you get the ring?" Quinn asked, whispering into Lea's ear as she hugged the girl.

"Two days before that conversation with my mom," Lea replied with a smile. Quinn laughed and let her go.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Do you think we'll get married one day?" The blonde turned instantly pale, gulping for air. Rachel poked her in the side. "I'm just kidding. We haven't even gone on a date yet!" Quinn sighed and kissed the girl. Dianna laughed as she pulled Lea to her.

"We'd better get you back then so you two can go on that date," Dianna said, nuzzling her head into Lea's neck. "The science room set is only a couple of rows over."

Rachel and Quinn nodded, a bit reluctant to leave.

"Oh, wait!" Rachel remembered. She turned to Lea, clearly nervous. "Um, I was kind of wondering if I could maybe get your autograph? I've always wanted to a meet a real life Broadway star and well..."

Lea blushed, clearly taken aback. "What? Oh yeah, of course! Wait, one second. I have an idea." With that, she sprinted off to some unknown location. Two minutes later she reappeared with a small poster for Spring Awakening. "It was in the Rachel's bedroom set," she explained.

Dianna went into the office to find a sharpie.

"That's odd," Rachel replied. "I don't think that musical actually even exists in our world."

"Well, that makes sense. I don't exist in your world. Or Jonathan, I presume."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Bingo!" Dianna cried out, returning with a silver sharpie and handing it to Lea. She signed the poster in a flash and handed it to Rachel. The girl held it to her chest and thanked her doppelganger for the exceptional present.

Quinn looked down at it and then whispered in the girl's ear. "Rach, isn't that Jesse St. James?" The girl shrugged, too excited to care. "Why is he, what are you two..."

"Right!" Lea exclaimed, cutting Quinn off. "Back to your world then. The both of you. We don't want Glee to collapse without you. After all, you're the stars." She sang the last part.

They agreed and made their way to the set they needed. Dianna had her arm around Lea. "You know, we'll have to come up with some other story for how we got engaged. It's not like we can tell them that the fictional characters we play on TV prompted it."

Dianna agreed. "Okay, but I get to be the one who proposed in the story." And then she ran ahead.

"Wait, what? Di, I did not agree to that! Di! Get back here!" She called out as she sprinted after the girl. Lea realized that these were the kind of moments she was going to get for the rest of her life. And she couldn't be any happier at the prospect.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Well if it isn't my two favorite lesbians in training. Two questions. One, what mischief are you two off to commit? And b, can I come?"

Rachel thrust her chest out, trying to appear taller than she actually was. "That is none of your business, Miss..." She didn't actually know Coach Sylvester's name in this world. "...and your not so subtle quip about our sexualities is both unwarranted and highly offensive. I should report you to the ACLU for discriminatory and..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Lea. Calm down. I was just joking. Is this some new method acting thing you're trying? Is this because of that stupid Ted Casablanca guy? You're an amazing actress. Don't let those fuckers get to you. They don't know shit."

Quinn tried to pull the brunette away at this point, still a bit intimidated by her coach. "Rach, please. Not now. Can we please just go home?"

Rachel headed the whispered words, sighing and nodding. "Yes, fine." She turned to Jane, "You're lucky Qui-Dianna was here." And with that she turned on her heels, dragging the blonde behind her.

Jane was simply flummoxed. She shook her head, unable to decipher the situation. It was at this point that Lea and Dianna came by.

"Hey Jane!" Lea called over her shoulder as she continued on.

She started pointing and gasping random sounds. What the hell just happened?

Dianna had just finished walking the two girls through the process of getting home, and both looked a little anxious about the idea of purposefully shocking themselves. Rachel gripped Quinn's hand tighter, causing a sly smile to overtake the blonde's face.

"So, it's that simple. Um, good luck? I guess...Lea, honey, do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"What? Oh yeah." The brunette had been distractedly playing with her phone. That bird game was crazy addictive. "Um, I guess. Good luck from me as..." Her eyes lit up and her mouth opened in exclamation. "Oh my God, I nearly forgot. Give me your arm." She grabbed Rachel by the hand, pulling her towards herself. In the same fluid motion, she took the sharpie from Dianna's pocket and uncapped it.

"What are you...Oh my God!" Rachel screamed as she realized Lea's intention. She quickly drew her arm back towards her chest and jumped to hide behind Quinn. Lea just looked confused, shifting her gaze from Dianna to Quinn.

"She um, I guess she doesn't like people writing on her." Quinn supplied, and Rachel enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement, still behind the blonde. "Here," Quinn said, thrusting her arm out as she pulled back the sleeve.

Lea smiled and wrote a quick set of numbers. "That's my cell, if you ever need help or something. I mean, I don't know if it'll work, but you might as well have it. In case."

Quinn looked down at it. "Um, Lea, this isn't going to work. I mean, it doesn't even have real digits. Who uses anything besides '555'?"

The actress held back a laugh. "Of course," she muttered to herself. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Quinn looked away, clearly not believing her.

"What the hell!" The explosion of sound came from an unknown point on set. The cast and crew all stopped what they were doing to look up and try to determine the origin on the cry.

It was Mr. Ryan Murphy, storming out of an office building, waving a stack of papers in his hands.

"Who the fuck messed with my scripts!" Everyone looked up or over at this point. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! You guys know that no girls get storylines unless they involve a boy! This is not new! So, I'm just gonna go calmly back to my office, and whoever did this can come fess up. Okay? No punishment. Everything's cool."

He dropped the paper on a table and turned around. As soon as he was out of sight, the entire cast and half the crew ran over to read what Ryan had been going ballistic about. Cory got to it first and started scanning in relative silence, everyone watching on with bated breath. "Oh, okay. I think this is the part he's talking about." And then he began to read aloud:

Rachel and Quinn find themselves suddenly in the science room. Their hands are clasped and as soon as they realize this they simultaneously drop them and act embarrassed.

RACHEL

(nervously)

So, um. We made it back.

Quinn nods, playing with the hem of her shirt.

QUINN

Yeah, it would seem that way. (long pause) So, how does Friday night sound?

Rachel looks surprised that Quinn remembered. Her sad, awkward face changes to a bright yet shy grin.

RACHEL

(happily)

That sounds great actually. Really...great.

Quinn smiles, leaning down to give Rachel a chaste kiss. Rachel smiles against her lips.

QUINN

(motioning over her shoulder)

So, wanna get out of here? My mom's visiting my sister in Buffalo, so I have the house to myself.

Quinn is looking anywhere but Rachel as she suggests this. Rachel shoots her a coy smile, licking her lips. She grabs Quinn's hand and pulls them out of the science room.

END SCENE

"This scene makes no sense," Chord mutters to himself.

"Yeah," Matt concurs. "Wasn't Rachel freaking out about Santana and Finn in the last scene? Why are she and Quinn suddenly flirting in the science room?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of awesome," Heather adds as she appears out of nowhere, swinging a set of keys in one hand.

During the reading, Lea and Dianna had once again found themselves side by side. Dianna had enveloped her girlfriend from behind and was absentmindedly playing with the brunette's fingers. They smiled to themselves, the only ones privy to the secret of how the script had changed, and they were so proud of their girls for finally just getting together. The two girls secretly excused themselves from the group and began the short trek back to their trailers.

"So, First Wives Club?" Lea asked, slinking her arm around Dianna's.

"Oh God yes!" Dianna groaned as she held onto the brunette tighter. "I haven't had alcohol in almost a week, and with what's happened, I definitely need some. Plus, we have some news to tell the girls."

Lea smiled, wrapping her arm around her fiancée's waist. They walking with her away from the still confused crowd, conveniently towards the setting sun.


End file.
